


Многие печали

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Night Hunting, Novel Spoilers, Reconciliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Дурацкое соревнование во время ночной охоты быстро перерождается во что-то большее и страшное, заставляя Цзян Чэна столкнуться со своими страхами, чувствами, несовершенством… и Вэй Усянем





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [many envies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773845) by [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/newamsterdam). 

Меч легко покидает ножны, являя взгляду блестящий клинок цвета белого серебра. Клинок, в котором отражаются глаза — столь же глубокие и синие, как бездонные озера Юньмэна.

Он не вытаскивает меч до конца — зачем? То, что он вообще способен извлечь его из ножен, уже само по себе доказательство. Он чувствует духовную энергию: та струится сквозь клинок и через рукоять вливается в тело. Меч зовет, меч умоляет пустить его в ход.

Цзян Чэн — хозяин Суйбяня.

Он еще успевает разглядеть в серебре отражение своей мрачной гримасы, а затем с силой возвращает меч в ножны, из последних сил противясь желанию швырнуть его через зал.

Это тонкое и элегантное оружие, созданное для изящного, почти показушного стиля боя. Цзян Чэн рассматривает черные ножны, золотую инкрустацию, красную кисточку — и почти видит длинные темные волосы, слышит веселый смех, чувствует изгиб и сильный удар меча.

Как ни посмотри, а Суйбянь ему принадлежать не должен. В бедро Цзян Чэну тяжело упирается его собственное оружие — оружие, которое он выковал. Саньду — меч, который он нарек и по которому нарекли его самого. Саньду тяжелее, увесистей — способен прорубить дорогу через плотные ряды врагов. Вообще-то, Цзян Чэн легок на ногу и может играючи передвигаться в толпе нападающих, но обороняться ему тоже не трудно: Саньду — его оружие, его защита, его пыль в чужие глаза.

Другой меч ему ни к чему. Он его не просил. И все же Суйбянь бросили на его попечении — яркий символ всего того, что он всучил Цзян Чэну без каких-либо просьб и согласия. Символ того, что он всегда лучше Цзян Чэна знал, как поступить — и что сам Цзян Чэн со своей силой был ничем, если только он не поднимал его, не ловил, не подталкивал вперед.

Все, что Цзян Чэн отстроил после убийства родителей, после того, как их дом стал пустым пепелищем, было возведено на лжи. Хотя, может, до этого все было точно так же. Вся его жизнь делилась на эпохи, и каждую из этих эпох определял именно он.

— Да пошел ты, Вэй Усянь, — яростно шепчет Цзян Чэн в темноту зала.

Нужно отпустить. Нужно двигаться дальше. Но он не может — пока Суйбянь валяется среди его вещей и выводит его из себя одним своим видом.

Цзян Чэн прикрепляет Суйбянь к поясу, прямо позади Саньду. Лишний вес совсем ему не мешает, давно отпечатавшись и в сознании, и в мышечной памяти. Сколько уже месяцев он таскал оба этих меча? Сколько проводил рукой по ножнам Суйбяня, молясь, чтобы Вэй Усянь был жив?

Сумел бы он вытащить Суйбянь из ножен тогда? После утраты своего Золотого Ядра, после того, как Вэй Усянь...

Вздрогнув, Цзян Чэн велит себе об этом не думать. Да и какая разница? Он никогда не пустит этот меч в ход. Суйбянь для него лишь вериги, которые утягивают в прошлое. Стиснув зубы, Цзян Чэн заставляет себя убрать от него руки и с силой трет лицо.

Ну для чего ему еще одно напоминание о прошлом? Он ведь и так уже окружен ими со всех сторон — живет в доме, который на деле просто монумент мертвым родителям и истребленному клану. Все вокруг — одно сплошное бремя, которое раз за разом заставляет оглядываться назад. Все, кроме...

— Дядя, ну что ты делаешь? — входя в зал, со стоном спрашивает Цзинь Лин, и в нем нет ни капли достоинства, которого требует его высокое положение. — Ты еще не готов? Мы же последними придем!

Цзян Чэн поворачивается к племяннику. За последний год тот заметно подрос, хотя щеки у него по-прежнему круглее, чем были когда-то у Цзян Чэна или его отца. Глаза, окруженные частоколом ресниц, тоже мягче. Черты Цзинь Лина отнюдь не так резки и изысканны, как у прочих потомков Цзинь Гуаншаня. Нет, совсем нет — он открытый, отзывчивый: цветок, а не камень...

Цзян Чэн прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, как делает всякий раз, когда вспоминает сестру. Пускай Цзинь Лин и возглавил отцовский орден, пусть на его груди и золотится Сияние Среди Снегов, он навсегда останется сыном Цзян Яньли.

Что бы она сказала, увидев Цзян Чэна с Суйбянем на боку? В те месяцы, когда он только начал его носить, взгляд ее часто замирал на клинке: как и Цзян Чэн, она думала о Вэй Усяне, спрашивая себя, жив ли он. Она так и не сказала Цзян Чэну снять меч и перестать надеяться на возвращение Вэй Усяня.

Знай Цзян Яньли, что у них сейчас за отношения, наверняка бы расстроилась. Но ведь именно потому что ее нет, потому что она не может их больше ругать, Цзян Чэн и вспоминает о Вэй Усяня не иначе как с ядом в мыслях и с закипающей в крови ненавистью.

— Дядя, — Цзинь Лин опускает руку ему на плечо. — Ну, пойдем же.

Раньше он тянул Цзян Чэна за рукава, хватался за ленты, которые скрепляют волосы в пучок, однако теперь это уже не ребенок, который, спотыкаясь, не успевает за взрослым шагом, теперь Цзинь Лин уже почти мужчина.

Может, это только Цзян Чэн застрял в прошлом, во времени и пространстве.

Покачав головой, он сбрасывает руку Цзинь Лина и направляется к двери.

— Я тебя и в первый раз услышал, — отвечает он холодно. — К чему такая спешка? Подождут.

Сегодня Цзян Чэн сможет вернуть Суйбянь законному владельцу и наконец избавиться от всего, что таскает вместе с ним. Сможет забыть о глупом владельце Суйбяня, настоящем владельце. Сможет жить дальше и выйти из тяжелой тени Вэй Усяня.

Наконец-то.

  
  


* * *

К тому времени, как они с Цзинь Лином сходят в условленном месте с мечей, остальные уже там. Цзян Чэн ожидал увидеть на поляне целую толпу в белом, но нет, там только двое.

Первый — Лань Сычжуй, чье имя Цзян Чэн помнит вопреки себе. Ученик Гусу Лань, который выглядит более юной копией Двух Нефритов. Лицо у него столь же приветливое и спокойное, как обычно у Цзэу-цзюня. Спрятав руки в рукава и запрокинув голову вверх, он внимательно слушает своего спутника.

Будь у Вэй Усяня хоть какое-то понятие о скрытности, он бы легко растворился в тенях. Но вместо этого, даже в своем привычном черном, он просто-таки бросается в глаза, ничуть не сливаясь с темной корой дерева, на которое опирается. Руки его небрежно заложены за голову, ноги скрещены — воплощенная беззаботность.

«Ну, почему бы и нет?» — хмуро думает Цзян Чэн. В распоряжении Вэй Усяня вся свобода бродяги — и вся поддержка сильного ордена, на какую только может претендовать именитый заклинатель. Насколько он знает, у Вэй Усяня нет решительно никаких дел, кроме как виснуть на своем Ханьгуан-цзюне и бесить всех, с кем его сводит судьба.

А вот Цзян Чэн таким не может похвастаться. Если не справится, опереться ему будет не на кого. Если упадет, никто не поймает. Он — глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян, и каждый сделанный им шаг, каждое сказанное слово влекут за собой мириад самых разных последствий.

— Гляди-ка, — Вэй Усянь поднимает глаза и отворачивается от Лань Сычжуя. Взмах рукой заменяет ему извинение, — это же Цзинь Лин и глава ордена Цзян!

В устах Вэй Усяня это почетное звание звучит странно. Отца Цзян Чэна он не называл главой ордена никогда — разве что уж совсем припекал этикет.

Цзинь Лин бормочет должные приветствия, Лань Сычжуй хлопает в ладоши и тоже кланяется как положено. Кивнув ему, Цзян Чэн подчеркнуто отворачивается от Вэй Усяня.

Яркий блеск в глазах у того гаснет, лицо расстроенно вытягивается. Да какое вообще право имеет Вэй Усянь выглядеть разочарованным? Он что, надеялся на теплый прием?

— А где Лань Цзинъи? — спрашивает Цзинь Лин, оглядевшись по сторонам. И слепому ясно, что из Гусу на эту встречу больше никто не явился.

— Наказан, — поясняет Лань Сычжуй со вздохом.

— Ну что за идиот... — Цзинь Лин хлопает себя ладонью по лбу.

— А Ханьгуан-цзюня отозвали по делам ордена, — жалуется Вэй Усянь Цзян Чэну. — Он все еще заменяет Цзэу-цзюня и растрачивает себя на каждый пустяк, хотя я просил его не воспринимать все так серьезно. Я-то уж было думал, что он хоть сегодня передохнет, развеет пару-тройку неопасных призраков, но он и слушать не...

— Почему, — цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы Цзян Чэн, — ты все болтаешь, и болтаешь, и болтаешь?

Вэй Усянь подается вперед — так, чтобы Цзян Чэн мог его разглядеть — склоняет голову набок и выпячивает нижнюю губу.

Это просто ни в какие ворота. Это не... не родное лицо Вэй Усяня, но выражение на нем все то же. Мо Сюаньюй поразительно похож на отца и сводных братьев. Кожа у него светлее, чем была у Вэй Усяня — по крайней мере, до того, как, весь посеревший и изможденный, тот выбрался из Могильных Холмов. Черты тоньше — длинный, острый нос Цзиней, более узкие глаза. Ни черная одежда, ни все гримасы Вэй Усяня не в силах скрыть его корней.

В прошлом Вэй Усянь всегда выглядел только собой. Правда, Цзян Чэну не довелось увидеть его родителей, но почему-то он всегда считал, что Вэй Усянь — единственная в своем роде особь, которую, в отличие от самого Цзян Чэна, не связывают ни чьи-то ожидания, ни чья-то кровь.

— Ты сам согласился отправиться на эту ночную охоту, Цзян Чэн, — голос у Вэй Усяня ровный, настороженный. — И знал, что я тоже здесь буду.

Так это что, его вина, что парнишка из Ланей Цзинь Лину прямо-таки свет в окошке? И что он как опекун, который — ну хорошо, как последний дурак — спускает племяннику с рук решительно все, хочет поддержать отношения, из которых может вырасти первая настоящая дружба Цзинь Лина?

Конечно, тот мог отправиться сюда и в одиночку: ничего опасного здесь нет, к тому же, они с Лань Сычжуем уже почти взрослые, полноправные заклинатели. Каждый по-своему, но вошли в силу.

Вот только Цзинь Лин упомянул об этом так небрежно — что вместе с кучкой учеников из Гусу собирается очистить от духов гору между их угодьями. И что Лань Сычжуй позвал с ними Вэй Усяня, потому что где взять второго такого знатока в искусстве усмирения толп злобных духов?

— Уж с ним-то мы не пропадем, в два счета справимся, — все так же небрежно продолжал Цзинь Лин, поигрывая кончиками своих длинных волос. — Ты как считаешь, дядя?

На следующее утро, когда Цзян Чэн вдруг настоял, что пойдет с ними, Цзинь Лин совсем не возражал — и даже выглядел необъяснимо довольным.

— Что, — огрызается Цзян Чэн, глядя на Вэй Усяня сузившимися глазами, — мне теперь от одного вида твоей тени дрожать? Или пускаться наутек, когда о тебя кто-то говорит?

— Нет, — нахмурившись, Вэй Усянь издает короткий, больше похожий на выдох смешок. — С какой стати? И с какой стати кому-то думать, что ты будешь рад или хотя бы готов делать то, на что согласился?

— И с какой же стати я буду рад видеть тебя? — напористо интересуется Цзян Чэн. Новое тело что, досталось Вэй Усяню без мозгов? В последний раз они виделись, когда их заперли вместе — в Юньмэне, несколько недель назад. Почему Вэй Усянь вообще решил, что после такого Цзян Чэн захочет его когда-либо видеть? Разве он еще не понял, что если бы Цзян Чэн мог выжечь в сердце те призрачные узы, что их связывают, то уже давно бы это сделал?

Вэй Усянь сцепляет руки за спиной, раскачиваясь то на одной, то на другой ноге.

— Не будешь, — соглашается он легко. — Но, может, дать тебе другой повод почувствовать себя несчастным? По-настоящему серьезный повод?

Губы Цзян Чэна дергаются.

— Что это было?

— Ничего, — отвечает Вэй Усянь, даже не пытаясь скрывать острую ухмылку, рассекшую его лицо напополам. — Просто можно сделать эту ночную охоту немного интересней, глава ордена Цзян.

Почетное звание — просто насмешка, издевка над той пропастью, которая должна их разделять, но почему-то не разделяет. Сам Цзян Чэн не может назвать Вэй Усяня хоть как-нибудь похоже. Тот больше не старейшина Илина — не в тех вопросах, что имеют значение. Вэй Усянь — какое-то странное, не имеющее определения существо, которое дрейфует в мире заклинателей без привязки к порядкам и иерархии орденов.

— Ты бросаешь мне вызов? — все никак не может поверить Цзян Чэн. — Ты что, и вправду хочешь проиграть?

Вэй Усянь бесстыдно скалится в ответ.

— Столько воды утекло с тех пор, как я видел тебя в деле. Как знать? Может, за эти тринадцать лет ты и впрямь поднапрягся и сумел меня догнать.

Это подначка, Цзян Чэн знает, что это подначка, и все же...

— Условия?

— Считай, сколько призраков сумеешь развеять, а под утро тот, у кого больше, победит.

— Мальчишки? — Цзян Чэн кивает в сторону Цзинь Лина и Лань Сычжуя — склонив головы, те беззастенчиво шепчутся между собой.

— Сычжуй пойдет со мной, Цзинь Лин с тобой, — решает Вэй Усянь. — Мы помогали их учить, пусть теперь помогают в ответ. О, и еще, Цзян Чэн?

— Что, — буквально щелкает зубами тот. При одной лишь мысли о том, что придется состязаться с Вэй Усянем, внутри разгорается давно забытый огонь.

— На этот раз не смей трясти мошной, — грозит пальцем Вэй Усянь. — Никаких сетей для поимки духов, ничего. Только ты, твой товарищ и ваши умения заклинателей.

— Ладно, — бурчит Цзян Чэн.

— Ладно! — отзывается Вэй Усянь и улыбается так, словно уже победил.

  
  


* * *

Призраки здесь докучают живым как после любого буйства стихии — горных обвалов, паводков или землетрясения. Души мертвых, беспричинно вырванные из тел, влачат бесцельное существование, однако их злобе не хватает фокуса: если они и злятся, что умерли, то у этой злости нет виновника. А потому они призрак за призраком оседают в округе, надеясь столкнуть случайного путника в пропасть или довести до той же бессмысленной кончины, от которой угасли сами.

В общем и целом, хорошо обученному заклинателю здешние обитатели самое большее досаждают, не представляя никакой опасности.

Две команды, Юньмэн и Гусу — и да, Цзян Чэну и впрямь не по себе, когда он думает о Вэй Усяне как о ком-то из Гусу — расходятся в разные стороны. И те, и другие двинутся в гору по одной из троп, развеивая по пути кого смогут. Даже если и не удастся выследить каждого призрака, когда большая их часть исчезнет, справиться с остальными будет нетрудно: они или унесутся прочь, или станут неопасны.

Мелочная, ребячливая часть Цзян Чэна ликует оттого, как просто будет победить в этом состязании. Конечно, Вэй Усянь еще не до конца отказался от темного пути, но прежней силой он уже не обладает. Возможно, старейшина Илина и сумел бы собрать всех лютых мертвецов и духов на горе и одним махом их развеять, но Цзян Чэн не верит, что нынешнему Вэй Усяню это по плечу. Он вообще начал восстанавливать свое Золотое Ядро — теперь, когда оно снова у него есть?

Покачав головой, Цзян Чэн гонит эти мысли прочь. Вэй Усянь никогда не брезговал использовать свое преимущество, каким бы нечестным оно ни казалось. Цзян Чэну вспоминаются другие горы и то последнее состязание, когда его сестру вусмерть расстроил Цзинь Цзысюань, а Вэй Усянь показал себя таким высокомерным и непримиримым.

Оглядываясь в прошлое, только слепой бы не понял, что Вэй Усянь не просто хорохорился — он защищался. Цзян Чэн ясно помнит его лицо, обрамленное длинными темными волосами, и зрачки в окружении зловещего красного сияния. Вся гордыня Вэй Усяня была показной — даже когда он с ухмылкой смотрел на заклинателей из Ланьлин Цзинь и повязывал на глаза ту полоску черной ткани.

Тогда этот его поступок вызвал у Цзян Чэна облегчение: хотя бы на время, но странных глаз Вэй Усяня было не видно. Теперь ему хотелось схватить себя из прошлого за шкирку и придушить. Как можно было не замечать, насколько истончилась душа Вэй Усяня? Как можно было так безоговорочно полагаться на его силу и не понимать ее цены?

Глупый, беспомощный Цзян Чэн. Никогда не в силах защитить самое важное.

— Дядя...

Подняв голову, Цзян Чэн замечает золотой блеск напоенной духовной силой стрелы и подается в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы не стать мишенью самому. Стрела со свистом проносится мимо и, вонзившись в череп лютого мертвеца, сбивает того с ног и опрокидывает на землю.

Цзинь Лин бросается к поверженному врагу. Суйхуа ярко вспыхивает в лунном свете, и племянник Цзян Чэна умело рассекает труп на части, после чего поворачивается и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Дядя, не отвлекайся, — укоряет он, сжимая в одной руке лук, а в другой Суйхуа.

— Думаешь, ты теперь настолько важная шишка, что можешь ругать своего дядю? — с прохладцей отзывается Цзян Чэн. Мальчишка его отныне и в грош не будет ставить, да? Думает, что ему все позволено.

Нахмурившись, Цзян Чэн проходит мимо племянника и склоняется над мертвецом, чтобы как следует его рассмотреть.

— Один, — говорит он. — Слишком мало, чтобы победить Вэй Усяня и того мальчишку из Ланей.

— Сделаем их, дядя! — Цзинь Лин широко улыбается в ответ.

  
  
  


* * *

Чем выше они поднимаются в гору, тем сильнее хмурится Цзян Чэн. По большей части команда из него и племянника превосходная. Цзинь Лин перебегает от дерева к дереву, стрелами сгоняя мертвецов в кучу. Цзян Чэн, таясь в тенях, ждет, а затем наносит удар широким взмахом Цзыдяня. Мертвецы валятся наземь, и Цзинь Лин тут же спрыгивает с дерева, с мальчишеским ликованием начиная считать поверженных врагов. Они уничтожают нечисть — да, но ведь при этом можно и повеселиться.

Но чем больше мертвецов попадается Цзян Чэну на глаза, тем сомнительнее кажутся причины их появления на горе. После буйства стихии мертвецы так не выглядят. Слишком уж они повсюду рассеялись — пусть даже благодаря темной энергии и могут передвигаться. Тел, раздавленных камнями или упавшими деревьями, нет — а ведь при обвалах и землетрясениях они просто обязаны быть.

— Что-то... разорвало его на куски, — брезгливо сморщив нос, Цзинь Лин осматривает тело парня, у которого нет ног и одной руки. Что-то выгрызло из мертвого тела целые куски, но даже тогда, опираясь на оставшуюся руку, труп полз за Цзинь Лином, пока Цзян Чэн не располовинил его Цзыдянем.

Цзян Чэн неопределенно хмыкает в ответ, обходит изуродованный труп и тычет в него носком сапога. Эти раны нанесли еще при жизни — вон сколько крови. Что-то буквально растерзало этого беднягу.

— Поставь еще маячок, — велит Цзян Чэн. Очистив гору, они пошлют сюда учеников из Юньмэна — собрать мертвецов и разобраться с ними как подобает. Вернуть их скорбящим семьям не выйдет, но тела хотя бы зароют или сожгут.

Новый мертвец, на которого они натыкаются, не слишком отличается от предыдущего: конечности оторваны, на теле отсутствуют целые куски плоти. Затем они находят еще одного — ребенка — и уж этот изуродован сверх всякой меры.

— Кажется, что-то попыталось его сожрать, а затем бросило на полдороге, — пятится при виде тошнотворного зрелища Цзинь Лин.

— Или этот пожиратель был не один, и они не сумели поделить добычу, — бормочет Цзян Чэн, вспоминая, как бросал мясные обрезки своре собак и как, разорвав добычу в клочья, те бросались со своими трофеями наутек.

— Я думал, здесь только малоопасная нечисть бесчинствует, — скрестив на груди руки, возражает Цзинь Лин. — Кто вообще способен на такое? Наверняка не здешние мертвецы — им это не под силу.

Удивленно вскинувшись, Цзян Чэн вытягивает руку. Лиловая энергия молнией вспыхивает в его согнутых пальцах, изливается из ладони на мертвые тела и мерцая в поисках единственно верного ответа.

— Дядя?

Цзян Чэн делает племяннику знак замолчать. Лиловая молния неспешно возвращается в его руку, увлекая за собой молочно-белые рваные остатки мертвых душ. Цзян Чэн сереет.

— Здешние мертвецы неопасны не потому, что их убила стихия, — бормочет он, теперь уже с помощью собственной силы прощупывая хрупкие скорлупки душ.

— Тогда что...

— Что бы их ни прикончило, оно растерзало не только тела, но и души.

— Разве это возможно? — Цзинь Лин подается вперед, и его золотистая духовная энергия раздается в стороны, точно так же изучая души погибших. Глаза его округляются, лицо бледнеет.

Отменив заклинание, Цзян Чэн позволяет жалким обрывкам душ унестись прочь.

— Пойдем. Нужно докопаться до сути.

  
  


* * *

Трупы из новой найденной ими кучи еще совсем свежие. Запах крови переполняет воздух до краев; кровь везде — на земле, на стволах деревьев. Тут же валяются куски рук и ног, истерзанные острыми, неумолимыми клыками.

— Если это хищник, то почему он не сожрал тела? — Цзинь Лин осторожно ступает среди следов кровавой бойни. Сколько бы его ни дразнили принцессой, Цзинь Лин никогда не избегает тошнотворных сцен. Наоборот — расправив плечи, начинает внимательно изучать самое жуткое месиво, желая во что бы то ни стало отыскать разгадку.

— Знай мы ответ на этот вопрос, не пришлось бы гадать, кто именно это сделал, — цедит сквозь зубы Цзян Чэн. Запах крови знаком ему чересчур хорошо и все еще будит слишком много воспоминаний, с которыми не хочется иметь дела. Изодранные души и тела — все это слишком напоминает о последней встрече с Вэй Усянем, когда прошлое — настоящее — тело того разорвали в клочья и развеяли по ветру.

Склонившись к трупам, Цзян Чэн отмечает свидетельства жестокой расправы над обозом. Духи путников по-прежнему витают неподалеку, однако они столь слабы и размыты, что вряд ли ответят даже на самый простой вопрос, если его задать.

— Этим тварям были нужны не тела, — медленно произносит Цзян Чэн.

— А что? — Цзинь Лин вопросительно склоняет голову набок.

— Души — вот что их интересовало, — говорит Цзян Чэн, хотя на самом деле это просто мысли вслух. — Они рвали тела, чтобы добраться до душ, и когда наконец добирались, то теряли к мясу всякий интерес. Зато уж души выедали подчистую — ничего не оставили. Как собаки, которым безразличны голые кости.

— Собаки? — хмурится Цзинь Лин. — Так это что, на горе завелась целая свора демонических псов, которые пожирают души?

Вообще-то, это возможно — и очень похоже на правду. Но стоит только Цзинь Лину произнести свою догадку вслух, как Цзян Чэн осознает и еще кое-что.

— Вот срань. Бежим, скорее!

— Дядя, что...

— Нужно найти Вэй Усяня.

* * *

Цзян Чэн не часто надеется, что он не прав, и все же сейчас, когда они с Цзинь Лином мчатся на ту сторону горы — мечи рассекают воздух почти у самой земли — всей душой уповает, что ошибся. Должен ошибаться.

К несчастью, мироздание всегда находит способ жестоко пошутить за его счет. Первым вспышку белого между деревьями замечает Цзинь Лин, и они поспешно спускаются, куда он говорит.

В темноте видно просто ужасно, а потому сперва они только слышат шум... и чувствуют вонь.

Вонь тошнотворную: она словно исходит от гниющей плоти, только гораздо, гораздо сильнее — так запах псины сильнее человеческого запаха. Цзян Чэн всегда любил собак, но сейчас он столкнулся с тварями, от которых и сам шарахается в ужасе.

Собаки — наполовину голые кости, наполовину они же, скрепленные гниющими черно-лиловыми мышцами, — вытянулись перед Лань Сычжуем в угрожающий полукруг. В искривленных пастях виднеются неровные клыки, темные, налитые кровью глаза туманит безумие. Их пять, и каждая в два раза больше самого большого пса, которого когда-либо доводилось видеть Цзян Чэну. Язык не поворачивается назвать этих тварей простыми собаками: они так же похожи на Фею Цзинь Лина, как многорукая статуя богини — на обычного человека.

— Лань Сычжуй! — Цзинь Лин спрыгивает с клинка на траву. Суйхуа в несколько оборотов взмывает вверх и ложится ему в руку. — Ты в порядке?

Мальчишка Лань обнимает гуцинь, наигрывая какую-то сложную мелодию. Исходящая от него голубая духовная энергия встает барьером перед демоническими псами. Скуля и рыча, те трогают препону лапами, и из их пастей стекает густая слюна.

«И разве это удивительно, — думает Цзян Чэн. — После простых торговцев души двух заклинателей кажутся этим тварям настоящим лакомством!»

Лань Сычжуй удерживает барьер в одиночку, пот бусинами собирается на его лбу. Повернув голову, он замечает бросившегося к нему Цзинь Лина, и все напряжение мигом стекает с его лица: он вновь становится приветливым и малость отстраненным.

— Цзинь Лин! — кричит Лань Сычжуй в ответ. Пальцы его не покидают струн, по-прежнему удерживая барьер. — Не подходи, это щит!

Цзинь Лин тут же замирает на месте и тянет руку вперед. Защитный барьер вокруг Лань Сычжуя раздался до круга, голубые искры пощипывают Цзинь Лину пальцы, предостерегая от того, чтобы пытаться продавить щит силой.

— Где Вэй Усянь? — встав позади племянника, отрывисто кричит Лань Сычжую Цзян Чэн — и лишь теперь, когда он совсем рядом, и темнота уже не в силах что-либо скрыть, наконец видит.

Вэй Усянь сидит на траве, опираясь на вытянутые назад руки, как будто упал и так и не смог подняться. Пальцы его болезненно скребут грязь, в одной руке зажата Чэньцин, словно флейта выпала, едва у него подкосились колени. Глаза его широко распахнуты, зрачки сузились до еле заметных точек, рот разинут от ужаса.

— Старейшина Вэй здесь, — натянуто отвечает Лань Сычжуй, — но я не могу привести его в чувство.

— Где Лань Чжань, — произносит дрожащим голосом Вэй Усянь. На этот раз звучащие в нем пронзительные нотки отнюдь не дань ужимкам и притворству: Вэй Усянь в ужасе, и этот ужас пробирает его до самых костей. — Ты говорил, Лань Чжань уже в пути. Где он?

— Что с ним? — спрашивает Цзинь Лин, и это, в общем-то, хороший вопрос. Цзинь Лину случалось видеть, как Вэй Усянь с криками убегает от одной-единственной собаки, да еще и столь ласковой и хорошо выдрессированной, как Феечка. Сейчас же Вэй Усянь столкнулся с целой сворой псов, которые жаждут крови, псов столь больших, что они наверняка кажутся такими же огромными, как те, что нападали на него в детстве. Этих псов он боится не только по старой памяти, не потому, что помнит времена, когда был меньше и слабее. Эти псы могут — и хотят — его убить.

— Ты говорил, Лань Чжань уже в пути, — снова произносит Вэй Усянь, голос его срывается. — Он бы не бросил меня так надолго... Где он?! Лань Чжань!

От раздражения руки Цзян Чэна сжимаются в кулаки. Толку с этого великого и ужасного старейшины Илина! Скис при одном только виде пожирающих души псов. Жалкое зрелище.

И как вообще он смеет звать Ханьгуан-цзюня, когда это Цзян Чэн, сломя голову, примчался его спасать?

— Неблагодарный, — роняет Цзян Чэн и, не слушая протестов Цзинь Лина и Лань Сычжуя, обходит барьер. Спящий на его пальце Цзыдянь пробуждается к жизни, и к тому времени, как Цзян Чэн наконец сталкивается с псами, готовая к удару плеть обвивает его руку, словно живая.

Танцующие на Цзыдяне искры энергии похожи на маленькие молнии. Цзян Чэн замахивается, и плеть гремит, словно гром. Одного пса она ударяет по морде, и духовная энергия тут же вспарывает гнилую плоть и обжигает рану.

Пес запрокидывает голову и дико, страшно воет.

Вэй Усянь позади заходится в крике.

— Цзинь Лин! — кричит Цзян Чэн. — Стрелы! А ты, — повернувшись, он на короткое мгновение встречается глазами с Лань Сычжуем, — удерживай свой щит. Он сейчас просто обуза, охраняй его.

Мальчишки кивают, и Цзян Чэн почти улыбается в ответ — хмуро, но одобрительно. Ну, хотя бы не приходится переживать, что они потеряют голову.

— Давай как раньше, — говорит он Цзинь Лину. — Сгоняй их в кучу, но не подходи близко.

Стоит лишь какому-нибудь псу вцепиться в жертву, как через миг-другой эти твари вытащат из нее душу и растерзают ту всей сворой. Может, Цзян Чэн и успеет за это время кинуться между племянником и демоническими псами, но рисковать не собирается. Только не когда дело касается Цзинь Лина.

Тот забирается на дерево — на самый верх, подальше от псов — и выпускает одна за другой три стрелы, сбивая мерзких тварей в кучу и заключая в своеобразный треугольник, где они с рычанием налетают друг на друга.

Цзян Чэн слышит низкие ноты гуциня: Лань Сычжуй все еще удерживает щит. Конечно, с главой ордена ему не сравниться, но мальчишка сильнее, чем казалось поначалу. Хорошо.

Псы отталкивают друг друга, щелкают челюстями, рычат, как будто перемалывают зубами гравий. Цзян Чэн наносит новый удар. На фоне темного ночного неба плеть прочерчивает изумительную дугу, с треском разорвав воздух — и брюхо двум демоническим псам. Те воют от боли, и их нутро исторгает тонкие завитки энергии, похожей на белый дым.

Сожранные души, отстраненно отмечает Цзян Чэн. Цзыдянь освобождает их, как освобождает тех несчастных, в тела которых вселяются злобные призраки.

На то, чтобы расправиться с лютыми мертвецами и рядовыми духами, Цзыдяню хватает одного удара. Эти псы куда сильнее, и Цзян Чэн осознает, что ему придется подойти ближе. Еще раз велев Цзинь Лину держаться подальше, он обнажает Саньду и, оглушив псов новым ударом Цзыдяня, рассекает костлявые тела мечом, владельцем которого его называет простонародье.

Цзян Чэн снимает голову с первого пса: его серо-лиловая плоть напоминает по цвету гнилое мясо. Тварь несется вперед, яростно щелкая зубами, даже когда Саньду отсекает ей голову, и та, пролетев по дуге над Цзян Чэном, орошает его горячей вонючей кровью.

— Отвратительно, — цокает языком Цзян Чэн.

— Дядя, — окликает Цзинь Лин, еще одна стрела пронзает воздух и отделяет нового пса от своры. — Они ведь стоят больше одного очка?

Цзян Чэн фыркает, продолжая сверлить глазами второго пса. Это и вправду нечестное преимущество: у Вэй Усяня против этих тварей никакого шанса.

Правда, эта нечестность совсем не мешает Цзян Чэну гордиться, что именно он разбирается с псами. Он отсекает лапы второму, вонзает ему в грудь Саньду — и еле-еле успевает уклониться, когда на него бросается третий.

Цзян Чэн так поглощен этой схваткой, что совсем не замечает, как последние две твари снова начинают кружить вокруг барьера Лань Сычжуя — не замечает, но хорошо слышит, как барьер осыпается со звуком бьющегося стекла, а гуцинь издает высокую надрывную ноту. Лань Сычжуй поспешно вскакивает на ноги.

Цзян Чэн не может повернуться: пес все еще перед ним, только и ждет, чтобы вцепиться и выгрызть душу из тела. Он не может повернуться, даже когда слышит потрясенное аханье Цзинь Лина и рваное дыхание Лань Сычжуя, который пытается не удариться в панику и перераспределить свою духовную энергию.

Сосредоточься на том, что перед тобой, шипит себе Цзян Чэн, и уже потом помогай остальным!

Он собирается сделать именно это, но, уже почти отрубив лапы третьему псу, вдруг слышит крик Вэй Усяня:

— А-Юань!

Крик полон такого отчаянья и боли, что Цзян Чэн просто не может не повернуться.

Зрелище перед его глазами — сплошная неразбериха. На траве валяется черный, с порванными струнами гуцинь. Лань Сычжуй успел вытащить меч, но не суметь устоять и упал на колени. Пот бусинами собирается у него на лбу, насквозь пропитав лобную ленту.

Оставшиеся два пса кружат вокруг Лань Сычжуя, когда их внезапно отгоняет тень в черном. Вэй Усянь широко раскидывает руки, зажав в одной из них Чэньцин, но так и не поднеся флейту к губам. Глаза его пылают тусклым красным, но он не призывает никакой энергии — ни духовной, ни темной.

Идиот! Он что, кинулся туда на одних инстинктах, не будучи в силах сделать что-либо толковое?

Четыре острых когтя расчерчивают спину Цзян Чэна кровавым узором, и он с шипением падает на колени. Этот гребаный третий пес!.. Перевернувшись, он вжимается спиной в землю и тут же прихватывает зубами язык, чтобы не взвыть от боли. Цзян Чэн вскидывает меч и, пока тварь полосует его когтями, с силой вгоняет клинок ей брюхо.

Когда она наконец затихает, Цзян Чэн сбрасывает с себя пустую скорлупу ее тела, собирается с силами и едва не ползет к остальным.

Перед Вэй Усянем и Лань Сычжуем полыхает золотая вспышка: Суйхуа прикрывает ее, словно щит. Духовная энергия Цзинь Лина сияет ярко и чисто, он машет мечом туда-сюда, не подпуская оставшихся псов.

Сердце Цзян Чэна теплеет от гордости — и едва не останавливается от ужаса. Закашлявшись, он поднимается на ноги и, вырвав Саньду из мертвого собачьего тела, торопится к месту боя.

— Цзинь Лин! — кричит он. — Назад!

Его племяннику хватает ума, чтобы убраться с дороги. Цзян Чэн взмахивает Цзыдянем, пытаясь одним ударом отбросить обоих псов подальше от Цзинь Лина и остальных, однако, даже лишаясь пожранных раньше душ, псы не трогаются с места.

Лань Сычжую все никак не удается встать на ноги: его что, ранили? Вэй Усянь нависает над ним — бледное, осунувшееся лицо, руки дрожат, и зажатая в них Чэньцин тоже дрожит.

— Шевелись, ты, бесполезный идиот! — ревет Цзян Чэн, когда один из псов бросается на Вэй Усяня сзади.

Тот начинает поворачиваться и застывает: глаза его распахиваются широко-широко, тело каменеет. Что бы ни подарило ему силу броситься на защиту Лань Сычжуя, оно покидает его прямо здесь и сейчас. Вэй Усянь врастает в землю, словно дерево, трясется, как осиновый лист.

— ...Цзян Чэн! — кричит он. — Собака!

«Как будто я, блядь, этого не вижу!» — думает Цзян Чэн мрачно, а затем наконец разбирает интонацию этих слов — и словно видит Вэй Усяня из далекого прошлого в совершенно другом теле. Вэй Усяня из детства, одетого в лиловые одежды, с неопрятно висящими вокруг лица волосами. Вэй Усяня с залитым слезами лицом, застывшего на месте и умоляющего Цзян Чэна его спасти, потому что к нему бежит собака.

Цзян Чэн слишком далеко, чтобы ткнуть пса Саньду, а Цзыдянем, наверное, заденет Вэй Усяня или Лань Сычжуя, а потому делает то единственное, что приходит в голову — оттолкнувшись от земли, бросается вперед, врезается в пса и, крепко обхватив его руками, валится вместе с ним на землю.

Пес пытается высвободиться из хватки, и Цзян Чэн кричит:

— Цзинь Лин! Убей последнего! Убей!

Они с псом катаются в обнимку, и в израненную спину Цзян Чэна впиваются гравий и мелкие камни. Он пытается опереться на колени, пытается перехватить Саньду и пустить его в ход, но их с псом схватка затягивается — и с каждым новым мигом они все больше откатываются от общей стычки и остальных.

У Цзян Чэна кружится голова, ноздри забивает запах крови, но наконец-то он с глухим звуком падает на спину и умудряется столкнуть пса с себя. С дрожью он поднимается на ноги, сжимая в руке Саньду и держа наготове Цзыдянь.

Пес наступает — выше прочих в холке, с мордой куда страшнее и злей.

Цзян Чэн сплевывает кровь на землю прямо перед ним. Эта тварь думает, что может его победить? Думает, что сможет причинить боль Вэй Усяню, когда он здесь и собирается ее остановить?

Эта мысль, совершенно чуждая, непривычная, заставляет Цзян Чэна вздрогнуть. Наверняка он думает так лишь потому, что сам целую вечность хотел причинить Вэй Усяню боль, жил лишь для того, чтобы найти Вэй Усяня, когда бы тот опять ни появился, и заставить заплатить.

И все же... сейчас, когда Цзян Чэн делает шаг вперед и вскидывает Цзыдянь, его ведет совсем не месть.

  
  


* * *

Схватка приводит их с псом на край леса, где опушка переходит в каменистый обрыв. Они уже почти на самой вершине, и ниже виднеется только бездонная темная пропасть.

Губы Цзян Чэна изгибает медленная, жестокая усмешка.

Вскинув руку, он вливает духовную силу в Цзыдянь, и тот разгорается все ярче и ярче. Плеть описывает над головой Цзян Чэна круг — раз, другой — а затем с силой ударяет в землю между ним и псом.

Склон идет трещинами, расселина в нем открывается и ширится все дальше. Пес не успевает броситься на Цзян Чэна снова: земля под его лапами осыпается, мир вокруг рушится, и он скулит так жалобно, как заскулила бы обычная собака.

Часть склона откалывается и вместе с псом летит в бездонную черноту.

Цзян Чэн опирается руками о колени и пытается перевести дыхание. Земля под ним все еще неспокойна. Его одежды в крови и прорехах, спина болит, голова опасно легка. Но он прикончил четырех из пяти тварей и, конечно же...

— Цзян Чэн! — окликает его хриплый голос. — Ты в порядке? Цзинь Лин достал...

Цзян Чэн поворачивается: Вэй Усянь отчаянно торопится к нему, но, не добежав каких-то пару шагов, замирает. Он все еще бледен, как будто его душа, сбежавшая при виде псов, так и не вернулась. В глазах плещется страх, но Вэй Усянь боится не за себя.

— Цзян Чэн, — говорит он, — иди сюда.

Сначала в ответ на это Цзян Чэну хочется фыркнуть. Разве Вэй Усянь не сказал сам, несколько недель назад, когда их заперли вместе: все знают, что Цзян Ваньинь ненавидит старейшину Илина больше всего на свете, больше всех на свете. Так зачем бы ему приближаться?

Причина странной просьбы Вэй Усяня становится ясна слишком поздно. Потревоженная ударом Цзыдяня земля осыпалась сразу в двух направлениях — и прежде, чем Цзян Чэн успевает сделать хоть что-то, склон из-под его ног уходит.

— Цзян Чэн! — Вэй Усянь бросается вперед, и пальцы его еще успевают задеть край одежды Цзян Чэна.

Тот падает спиной вперед, не успевая протянуть руку, не успевая ни за что ухватиться, не имея никакой надежды на спасение. Цзян Чэн широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит вверх, а затем кто-то хватает его за руки и тянет к себе.

— Ты идиот, — шипит, пытаясь вырваться, Цзян Чэн. — Теперь мы падаем оба!

Вэй Усянь совсем рядом — сжимает его руки, как будто собирается продержать их так целую вечность — однако их личная вечность подходит к концу: бездонная чернота устремляется вверх и с потрохами пожирает обоих.

  
  


* * *

Каким-то образом, даже когда они несутся ко дну пропасти, у Вэй Усяня хватает ума притянуть Цзян Чэна к себе и повернуться так, чтобы при падении большая часть удара пришлась на спину ему самому.

Все это время Цзян Чэн пытается вырваться из его рук, но при глухом звуке удара спина, располосованная когтями демонического пса, сжимается от жалости. Если бы он впечатался в землю первым, то наверняка бы разорался.

— Идиот, — клеймит, несмотря на это, Цзян Чэн, отталкивая руки Вэй Усяня и пытаясь встать. — Зачем ты это сделал? У меня есть меч, я мог бы прилететь назад! Что проку от того, что мы свалились вместе?

Ошеломленный, выдохшийся Вэй Усянь смотрит на Цзян Чэна и морщится.

— У меня голова болит. Не кричи.

Прекрасно, думает Цзян Чэн, просто прекрасно. У него и так-то мозгов не было, а теперь он и последние себе отшиб.

Вэй Усянь поднимается на локтях, оглядывается по сторонам... и начинает вопить.

— Ой, да заткнись ты, — ворчит Цзян Чэн, но все же встает между Вэй Усянем и демоническим псом, поддевает мертвое тело носком сапога и с легкостью переворачивает. — Видишь? Сдох. Он тебя не тронет.

Судорожно втянув в себя воздух, Вэй Усянь прижимает колени к груди и пытается успокоиться. Немного погодя он опускает голову и издает усталый смешок.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, и Цзян Чэн все не может понять, извиняется ли Вэй Усянь перед ним или кем-то еще. — От меня и впрямь не было никакого проку, да?

— Тоже мне новости, — огрызается Цзян Чэн, до боли сжав зубы. — Какой из тебя Темный старейшина — собаки испугался.

— Пяти собак, — слабо улыбается Вэй Усянь. — И темная энергия ничего им не сделала.

Значит, перед тем, как поддаться страху, Вэй Усянь все же попытался защититься. Хотел спасти собственную шкуру — или все-таки Лань Сычжуя?

— Ты упомянул А-Лина... раньше, — говорит Цзян Чэн, возвращаясь мыслями в прошлое.

На мгновение черты Вэй Усяня преображает короткая, гордая улыбка.

— Этот племянник сделал то, что ты ему велел, и снес последнему псу голову своим Суйхуа.

Цзян Чэн мрачно кивает: в его груди пылает та же гордость, но голову она не туманит.

— Тогда до возвращения нам хотя бы не придется бояться за этих двоих. — Он отстраненно шарит у бедра в поисках Саньду, но меча в ножнах нет — потому что, конечно же, его там не будет: перед падением Цзян Чэн держал его в руке. Цзыдянь вернулся в форму кольца, но когда из-под ног ушла земля, Цзян Чэн точно сжимал рукоять Саньду. — Вот срань.

Он оглядывается по сторонам, ища на темной земле следы блестящего клинка, затем сжимает кулаки. Все залито кровью демонического пса, тело которого после удара о землю смято и изломано. Высокий лес сменился подлеском — кусты, заросли, ночные цветы. И ни следов Саньду.

Сердце Цзян Чэна переходит на бег, он вытягивает руку и призывает духовную энергию. Та заливает все вокруг лиловым светом, помогая искать меч, соединенный с самой его душой. Цзян Чэн чувствует слабый отклик, но все же клинок не приходит на зов.

— Что такое? — спрашивает вставший на ноги Вэй Усянь. Голос у него тихий, осторожный, и Цзян Чэну хочется его ударить.

— Саньду, — говорит он. — Наверное, я выронил его при падении. Без него нам не вернуться. — Вскинув подбородок, Цзян Чэн холодно смотрит на Вэй Усяня. — Разве что меч есть у тебя.

Вэй Усянь пристыженно улыбается и разводит руками. Чэньцин снова приторочена к его поясу, никакого другого оружия нет.

— Глава ордена Цзян прекрасно знает: у меня слишком мало духовной энергии. Даже если я стану носить при себе меч, проку от него не будет никакого.

— Тогда давай искать мой меч, чтобы я смог отволочь твою бесполезную задницу обратно к Цзинь Лину, — роняет Цзян Чэн, и сам не понимая, почему так злится. Он шагает вперед: духовная энергия щедро растекается по округе, обшаривая даже самые укромные уголки, которых Цзян Чэн не разглядел бы.

Спустя мгновение он слышит позади шаги Вэй Усяня и чувствует его присутствие, когда он равняется с ним.

Ни один из них не заикается о Суйбяне, который висит у Цзян Чэна на поясе.

  
  


* * *

Сладкий запах, от которого свербит в носу, Цзян Чэн замечает не сразу. Он осознает, что все вокруг изменилось, лишь когда, следуя за слабым отголоском Саньду, начинает шлепать по щиколотку в воде.

Он в пруду — точнее, в озере, берегов которого не разглядеть; вокруг полно кувшинок и ярких цветов. Мягкий туман, не то серый, не то цвета лаванды, размывает очертания.

И запах. Что это за запах и почему он так сильно его манит?

— Вэй Усянь, — начинает Цзян Чэн, — как, по-твоему...

Он вздрагивает и бросает взгляд по сторонам. Вэй Усянь был здесь, подле него, буквально секунду назад. Несколько раз он безуспешно пытался вовлечь Цзян Чэна в беседу, а после они просто шли молча. Потому что Цзян Чэн не хотел с ним разговаривать. Никогда больше не хотел с ним разговаривать, потому что идти с Вэй Усянем вот так — бок о бок — охотиться с ним в ночи — это уже чересчур. Даже если он больше не желает Вэй Усяню смерти, как вообще можно принимать участие в этом фарсе? Как можно быть на расстоянии руки от того, что он так безумно желает, и постоянно помнить, что ему никогда этого не получить? Цзян Чэн не может позволить Вэй Усяню вести с ним праздные беседы. Не может позволить вновь пробраться в свое сердце. Потому что он этого не вынесет. Цзян Чэн понимает это слишком хорошо.

— Вэй Усянь! — зовет он, оглядывая озерные берега. — Куда ты делся?

В ответ он слышит только эхо собственного голоса, отраженного водой. С какой бы стати Вэй Усяню куда-то убредать? Или он просто ускользнул, дождавшись, когда Цзян Чэн на что-то отвлечется? Он ведь не бросил его, верно? Конечно, нет, после того...

Сердце Цзян Чэна сжимается. Сражаясь с подступившей паникой, он отчаянно вертит головой по сторонам в поисках своего пропавшего спутника. А вот наконец и он — краем глаза Цзян Чэн замечает черно-красное пятно и, не думая, бросается прямиком к нему.

— Вэй Усянь!

Он все еще видит темное — но это лишь границы зрения, а потому, стоит только повернуться, как пятно внезапно исчезает. Цзян Чэн топает по пруду, пока вода не начинает хватать за колени. Туман становится все гуще, и мир размывается по краям.

— Ответь мне! — кричит Цзян Чэн. — Разве кто-то говорил тебе прыгать вслед за мной с этого гребаного обрыва? Так почему ты отколол такой номер, а потом исчез?

Вот чего он никогда не понимал в Вэй Усяне. В детстве и во времена их утраченной юности он всегда знал, что Вэй Усянь отдаст последнюю рубашку, лишь бы только помочь другому. Особенно помочь самому Цзян Чэну — невзирая на дух враждебного соперничества, который тот всегда к нему испытывал. Не предавая своих убеждений, Вэй Усянь всегда оставался рядом, чтобы облегчить его ношу, чтобы уберечь от беды. Но потом он ушел, словно истаявшая свеча, от которой не осталось ничего, кроме дыма, и все его обещания не означали ровным счетом ничего — потому что в конце Цзян Чэн остался один.

Зачем вообще было лезть из кожи вон и помогать, если он не собирался доводить дело до конца? Вот что Цзян Чэну всегда хотелось знать — но никогда не хотелось спрашивать.

— А ну вернись! — вопит Цзян Чэн, ходя бесцельными и бесполезными кругами. Вода доходит ему уже до пояса. Густой растительный запах тоже становится сильнее, щипая глаза и вызывая головную боль. — Вэй Усянь!

Цзян Чэн идет вперед, путаясь в стеблях и спотыкаясь о корни, скрывающиеся в темной глубине, не успевает выпрямиться и падает на руки и колени прямиком в воду.

Спина болит. Голова раскалывается. Перед глазами плывет.

Почему так хочется разреветься?

— Хмф, — резкий голос, который раздается у него над головой, напоминает удар хлыста, — мне казалось, я учила тебя другому, А-Чэн.

Сердце Цзян Чэна замирает уже во второй раз за считанные минуты. Он пытается протереть глаза, проморгаться, чтобы нормально видеть — чтобы рассмотреть того, кто перед ним стоит, но знает, кто это, даже не глядя. Ее нет уже больше десяти лет, но он узнал бы ее голос где угодно.

— Вставай, А-Чэн.

Ворох лилового шелка накрывает его с головой, баюкает.

Он поднимает голову, и горло его сжимается.

— Мам?

  
  


* * *

Юй Цзыюань презрительно глядит на него — все то же воплощение красоты и вызова, каким она была, когда Цзян Чэн видел ее в последний раз. Затем ее лицо смягчается. Она опускается на колени — длинные рукава плывут по воде. Придерживая Цзян Чэна за плечи, она помогает ему подняться на ноги.

— Почему ты вообще валяешься в грязи? — спрашивает она с прохладцей. — Разве это подобающее место для главы ордена Юньмэн Цзян?

Цзян Чэн медленно кивает: разумеется, она права. Она всегда права.

— Я искал... — начинает было он, торопясь объясниться. В ответ она качает головой:

— Мы все здесь. Ждали только тебя.

Цзян Чэн теперь выше, но мама без труда увлекает его за собой, сжимая за руку. Она идет, и ветер раздувает ее длинные рукава и блестящие темные волосы. Запах ее духов проникает ему в нос, возвращая назад — не на пятнадцать лет, а на целых тридцать.

Раньше, когда он был совсем крохотным, мама душилась лотосовой водой. Цзян Чэн помнит, как вжимался лицом ей в шею и вдыхал этот запах, помнит, как тянулся к маленькой хрустальной бутылочке, которую видел среди ее вещей. Но в какой-то момент она просто перестала душиться, и больше он этой бутылочки не видел. Когда это было? После того, как Вэй Усянь начал жить с ними?

— Вэй Усянь, — говорит он, снова спотыкаясь. — Где он? Мне надо...

— Я ведь уже сказала, — сурово напоминает мама, сжимая его плечо, и ее острые ногти больно впиваются ему в тело, — мы все ждем тебя вон там.

— Все? — эхом повторяет Цзян Чэн, а потом наконец видит.

В нескольких шагах, в тусклом свечении, которое исходит от плывущих по воде цветов, стоит его семья.

Сердце Цзян Чэна пронзает острая боль, и, если бы мама его не поддерживала, он бы наверняка упал на колени.

Первым из небольшой группы выступает отец. Он все такой же высокий и широкоплечий, и на его лице все такая же мягкая — до боли — улыбка. Он смотрит на маму, и та улыбается в ответ — совсем не колюче и не принужденно.

— Только погляди на своего сына, — говорит она.

Госпожа Юй отходит в сторону, и ее место занимает Цзян Фэнмянь. Цзян Чэн морщится, не решаясь поднять на отца глаза. Что он увидит в нем после стольких лет? Разве Цзян Чэн сделал что-либо, что вышло бы за границы невозможного?

На макушку ему опускается мягкая, ласковая рука.

— Глава ордена Цзян, — говорит Цзян Фэнмянь. В его голосе звучат смешливые нотки, но это добрый смех: он отдает уважение званию, которое когда-то носил и которое теперь принадлежит Цзян Чэну. Он гладит Цзян Чэна по голове, словно тот все еще ребенок, затем отводит волосы с его лица — пальцы замирают у самых косичек, которые Цзян Чэн носит в память об отце.

Лицо Цзян Чэна заливает густая краска.

— Мы столько всего на тебя взвалили, — бормочет отец с сожалением, — но ты прекрасно со всем справился. Мой сын.

Сердце в груди Цзян Чэна тяжелеет, и ему кажется, что оно не выдержит и просто разорвется — не в силах оставаться целым, не в силах биться дальше. Разве отец когда-либо называл его сыном, да еще и с такой теплотой и такой гордостью? Глаза Цзян Чэна щиплет, но он расправляет плечи, твердо намереваясь стоять перед родителями с подобающей осанкой.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты мной гордился, — говорит он хрипло. Наверное, думает он, будет совсем глупо прижаться к отцу и поныть, чтобы тот его обнял. Его никто не обнимал с... ну. С той ночи, как родители умерли. Хотя нет, не так. Родители умерли, но оставалась сестра, которая обнимала его — и ближе которой он так никого к себе и не подпустил.

Цзян Яньли. Как объяснить родителям, что он позволил случиться с ней такому?..

— А-Чэн, — окликает его вдруг тихий, нежный голос. — Почему ты стоишь так далеко? Иди сюда, дай, я на тебя погляжу.

Цзян Чэн поднимает голову и делает неуверенный шаг вперед, изо всех сил стараясь не разреветься. Перед ним стоит сестра, одетая в лиловое платье, с волосами, забранными назад и скрепленными золотыми шпильками. Рядом, опустив руку ей на талию, стоит Цзинь Цзысюань.

— Сестрица, — оттеснив Цзинь Цзысюаня в сторону, Цзян Чэн бросается ей на шею.

Цзян Яньли приглаживает его волосы и нежно целует в лоб.

— Что такое, А-Чэн? Почему ты плачешь?

Он отстраняется — совсем немного, только чтобы смахнуть с глаз слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не плачу.

Но здесь, перед ним, стоит Цзян Яньли.

И Цзинь Цзысюань, который неловко топчется рядом и хлопает Цзян Чэна по плечу, словно желая выказать поддержку. Он такой зажатый, такой деревянный, но так старается, что буквально лезет из кожи вон. Может, они и вправду смогут стать кем-то вроде братьев? И без него бы не было Цзинь Лина, так что...

— Цзинь Лин, — зовет Цзян Чэн, и голова у него просто раскалывается. — Где он? ...он должен обязательно вас увидеть... Сестрица, он точная твоя копия...

Цзян Яньли склоняет голову набок, хмурит брови.

— О чем ты говоришь? Уже поздно, А-Лин давно спит. Гляди, вон его колыбелька.

Цзян Чэн смотрит туда, куда она указала, и видит вдалеке золотистое пятнышко — крохотную колыбель.

Он трясет головой, и голова ноет так, что, кажется, пульсируют глаза. Нет, это неправильно — А-Лин теперь уже юноша и глава ордена. Он кричит на Цзян Чэна, когда Цзян Чэн кричит на него, делает все наперекор, а еще изо всех сил пытался защитить Цзян Чэна от Цзинь Гуанъяо. Его племянник уже вырос, вырос сиротой, и Цзян Чэн был ему единственной опорой. При этом он не делал что следует, никогда не делал что нужно — да и как бы он смог заменить Цзян Яньли, которая бы стала идеальной матерью?

— Нет, А-Лин, он, — начинает было Цзян Чэн, и эти слова звучат надсадно и хрипло, — он на горе с... — Он умолкает, прижимая руку к голове.

— А-Чэн, — тихо говорит Цзян Яньли. — Мы здесь, все здесь. Тебе больше не о чем тревожиться.

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы А-Лин вырос сиротой? — спрашивает, возвышаясь над ним, Цзинь Цзысюань. Спрашивает не то чтобы зло — просто... спрашивает. Как будто это и вправду выбор, который Цзян Чэн может сделать.

— Конечно, нет, — огрызается Цзян Чэн, отталкивая их обоих. Он пятится назад, но тут к сестре и зятю подходят родители, и он чувствует себя так, словно его взяли в кольцо. — Нет... конечно, я хочу, чтобы вы все были здесь — Цзинь Лин заслуживает узнать своих родителей...

— Мы все здесь, — говорит отец. — Разве ты не этого хотел? Быть с нами, всеми нами?

Цзян Чэн кивает. Почему он снова плачет? Он ведь и вправду этого хочет, всегда хотел. Вокруг поднимаются новые тени — бабушка, ученики из Юньмэна, которых зарезали Вэни, даже собаки, которых увезли, когда он был еще ребенком.

Собаки, которых увезли, потому что появился Вэй Усянь.

Цзян Чэн поднимает глаза и отчаянно вертит головой в поисках черного и красного среди безбрежного моря лилового.

— Где он? Почему его здесь нет?

— Да кто? — спрашивает мама, выгибая брови.

Кто? Что за странный вопрос. Стоит только матери его задать, в голове Цзян Чэна сразу мутится и никак не получается сосредоточиться. Он ведь только что думал о чем-то, разве нет?

— Не понимаю, — жалуется Цзян Чэн.

Мать еле слышно фыркает.

— Цзян Ваньинь, — тон у нее суровый, но в нем проскальзывает нескрываемая нежность. Пальцы ее оглаживают его щеку, затем сжимают подбородок: мать заставляет его поднять глаза. — Ты — глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Все, что осталось после нас в этом мире. Зачем тратить время, думая о ком-то еще?

Но ведь это не имеет смысла. Если он все, что осталось, то почему и как они все еще здесь?

Рука отца снова треплет Цзян Чэна по волосам. Это должно быть изъявление доброты, но теперь оно буквально душит — слишком тяжелая рука, слишком тяжелое бремя.

— А-Чэн, — легко произносит отец, — разве я не учил тебя всегда следовать девизу нашего ордена?

Глотая слезы, Цзян Чэн кивает, опуская голову под давящей отцовской рукой.

— А потому, если невозможное все же случилось, разве не следует его просто принять?

Может, в этом-то как раз и заключается проблема Цзян Чэна? Что он всегда боялся невозможного и даже не пытался его достичь?

— Чего еще ты хочешь, А-Чэн? — спрашивает Цзян Яньли мягко. — Мы все здесь, с тобой.

Цзян Чэн шмыгает носом: это и вправду все, чего он хочет. Быть с родителями, и чтобы они им гордились, чтобы сестра была жива и оставалась рядом. Чтобы Цзинь Лин получил возможность узнать своих родителей. Чтобы Цзян Чэн вел Юньмэн Цзян, как и должен был это делать, чтобы орден достался ему в самом расцвете, после того, как отец отойдет от дел, а не стал задымленным пепелищем, полным жертв кровавой резни.

Но он представлял себе все совсем не так, мечтал совсем о другом.

Где его тень, его поддержка, второй герой Юньмэн Цзян? Где тот, что обещал всегда быть рядом? Где тот, кто всегда поднимал его выше, пусть даже само его существование и подчеркивало каждый недостаток, каждое несовершенство Цзян Чэна?

— Где Вэй Усянь? — его голос срывается.

Цзян Яньли прижимается к нему, трогает его руку.

— А-Чэн, — говорит она тихо и грустно, — если бы тебе пришлось выбирать...

— Забудь его, — советует Цзинь Цзысюань. — Разве стоит его жизнь того, чтобы Цзинь Лин рос один?

Это правда — именно Вэй Усянь виноват в том, что Цзинь Лин сирота...

— Он виноват не только в этом, не так ли? — напоминает мать. — Не будь его, твой отец смотрел бы только на тебя. Разглядел бы, какой ты и кто ты.

Цзян Фэнмянь улыбается: отсутствие Вэй Усяня его совершенно не занимает.

— Я не уделял тебе достаточно времени, — с сожалением произносит он, — и теперь хочу это исправить.

— Мы ведь семья, — говорит Цзян Яньли. — Разве ты не хочешь остаться со своей семьей, А-Чэн?

— Хочу. — Цзян Чэн даже не пытается скрыть слез. Родные, друзья — все они тянутся к нему, чтобы коснуться, схватить, задержать. — Я и впрямь хочу остаться с вами. Но почему... разве он не часть нашей семьи?

Никто не говорил об этом прямо. Когда Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь путешествовали вместе, прочие часто прохаживались насчет Вэй Усяня — тот вел себя не как слуга. С ним и обращались не как со слугой. Какое бы место в ордене ни занимал Вэй Чанцзэ, Вэй Усяня приняли в семью Цзян как родного. Цзян Фэнмянь никогда не звал его сыном. Цзян Чэн никогда не звал его братом. Но они были семьей.

— Разве? — голос Цзян Яньли похож на призрачный шепот, холодный — холоднее, чем она сама когда-либо была. — Разве не по нам ты тосковал, А-Чэн? Разве не нас ты хотел вернуть?

Она не успевает договорить, когда Цзян Чэн осознает нечто ужасное. В те месяцы после бесславного поражения старейшины Илина, когда он долгими ночами баюкал плачущего Цзинь Лина у груди, Цзян Чэн отчаянно хотел, чтобы его семья вернулась. Он клял Вэй Усяня на чем свет стоит, клял до самых костей, хотя те уже давно превратились в пыль и разлетелись по ветру.

А затем, глядя на Чэньцин — все, что осталось после Вэй Усяня — он буквально выплюнул:

— Я знаю, ты вернешься. Что проку от темного пути, если бы мы смогли так легко от тебя избавиться?

Это была не надежда — уверенность. Вэй Усянь, каким бы мертвым он ни был, вернется. Цзян Чэн утратил всех родных, кроме крохи Цзинь Лина, но Вэй Усянь — Вэй Усяня просто не могла прикончить отдача от собственной силы. И уж, конечно, его не мог прикончить сам Цзян Чэн, которого Вэй Усянь превосходил решительно во всем. Его возвращение было только вопросом времени.

Иногда Цзян Чэну казалось, что он живет только благодаря этой уверенности — уверенности, что они с Вэй Усянем еще увидятся. Из-за нее, а еще из-за долга перед Юньмэном и Цзинь Лином.

— Отпусти его, — говорит Цзян Фэнмянь. — Отпусти его, и все мы останемся с тобой.

— Теперь он принадлежит другим, — говорит Цзян Яньли. — А ты принадлежишь нам.

— Разве это не очевидный выход? — спрашивает Цзынь Цзысюань.

— Неужели ты предпочтешь его своей семье? — презрительно кривится Юй Цзыюань.

— Он и есть моя семья, — давится словами Цзян Чэн. Вода поднялась уже до самой груди и теперь плескается у шеи. Притаившиеся в глубине лозы обвивают его и тянут на дно. — Он — вся семья, что у меня есть. Я... я наконец-то его дождался.

— Да что у тебя есть? — холодно роняет Юй Цзыюань. — Он же на тебя даже не смотрит.

— Он больше не принадлежит Юньмэну, — произносит Цзян Фэнмянь печально.

— Он начал новую жизнь, — напоминает Цзян Яньли. — У него теперь есть Ханьгуан-цзюнь. Ты ему не нужен.

— Но он... — как трудно сделать вдох. Вода покрывает Цзян Чэна с головой, вливается в легкие. Он изо всех сил барахтается, стараясь держать голову на поверхности. — Но он мне нужен.

Лицо матери перед его глазами искажается — или это лицо сестры? Отца или Цзинь Цзысюаня? Бабушки, учеников...

— Почему ты не можешь просто остаться с нами?

— Не знаю! — кричит Цзян Чэн. Он заставляет себя выплыть, отбрасывая ногами цепкие корни, размахивая руками и отталкивая от себя родных. Ему нужно подумать. — Не знаю! Я хочу остаться! Я не хочу вас покидать! Но не могу! Не могу, если его не будет рядом! Если придется выменять его жизнь на ваши!

— Глупый мальчишка.

— Дурак сопливый.

— Убожество.

— Мне плевать! — Цзян Чэн ощеривает зубы, и духовная энергия ярко вспыхивает вокруг него. — Вэй Усянь, где ты? Вэй Усянь!

Отвечая на вспышку силы, Цзыдянь вытягивается в плеть и свивается вокруг Цзян Чэна в кольцо. Лиловая молния рассеивает все пришлые души, всю темную энергию. На какой-то миг морок перед Цзян Чэном тает: его окружает совсем не семья, а разросшиеся цветы и лозы, которые пытаются утянуть его под воду.

— Я прикончу вас, — говорит Цзян Чэн хищно. — Я уничтожу вас, но ни за что его не брошу!


	2. Chapter 2

Мир перед его глазами двоится: разные картинки наслаиваются друг на дружку. В одной его окружает семья: улыбки родных полны любви, но руки держат крепко, не отпускают. В другой — туманное озеро, вода подступает к самой шее Цзян Чэна, гибкие лозы оплетают и тянут на дно. Каждый глаз видит свою собственную правду, свою собственную реальность, и голова Цзян Чэна просто разламывается от боли. Из открытого рта вырывается хриплый вопль.

Мать тихо баюкает его, как баюкала в детстве, когда он был еще совсем крохой, гладит по лицу.

— Все хорошо, — говорит она. — Просто расслабься.

Одновременно с ее словами шею Цзян Чэна обвивает лоза и душит, заглушая любые крики.

Цзян Чэн продолжает сопротивляться, продолжает отталкивать родных, но отец вдруг опускает руки ему на плечи и с любовью заглядывает в глаза:

— Ты никогда не был таким, как мне хотелось, — говорит он, — но сейчас можешь стать. Просто не шевелись. Не сопротивляйся.

Новая лоза обвивает плечи и грудь Цзян Чэна — так туго, что нельзя вдохнуть. Он хватает ртом воздух, и глаза его щиплет от слез.

Цзян Яньли берет его руки в свои, касается — нежно, но непреклонно:

— Все хорошо, пока мы вместе, правда?

Колючие стебли связывают запястья, вгрызаются в кожу. Сквозь прохладный аромат цветов лотоса пробивается запах железа.

Цзян Чэна тянет вниз, он не может дышать — и вскоре либо задохнется, либо утонет. И все же они не врут. Если Цзян Чэн поддастся на уговоры, если позволит себе отправиться с ними, то умрет. И когда умрет, то больше не будет один. Почти все, кого он любил, мертвы. Какое право у него жить дальше, когда остальных больше нет? Как может он и дальше хотеть оставаться на этом свете, когда родных нет рядом?

— Все верно, — с прохладцей произносит голос, который может принадлежать любому из них или всем сразу. — Просто забудь обо всем. Отпусти. Обрети свободу, здесь, с нами. Навсегда.

Но разве он не обещал только что помнить о чем-то — о ком-то — важном?

Перед глазами Цзян Чэна возникают черные точки, как будто в воду капают чернила. С внезапной ясностью он вспоминает время, когда так же хотелось умереть, когда казалось, что для него в этом мире больше ничего нет.

И все же кое-кто вытащил его из-под горящих обломков Пристани Лотоса. Кое-кто обнимал его, заставлял есть. Кое-кто принял на себя всю его ярость, всю боль, отдавая взамен лишь доброту и решимость. Кое-кто поймал его, когда он падал. Кое-кто спас его, когда казалось, что все утрачено.

— Я сказал, — цедит сквозь зубы Цзян Чэн, пусть даже говорить сейчас все равно что полосовать ножом горло, — что я его не брошу!

Сила, которая в уютном кругу семьи уснула и обеззубела, вспыхивает снова. Цзян Чэн чувствует скопление ци, пылающей в самом его естестве — внутри Золотого Ядра.

Золотого Ядра Вэй Усяня.

Цзыдянь снова пробуждается к жизни, вытягиваясь в плеть и рассекая лозы, которые сковали запястья Цзян Чэна. Руки теперь сплошные мясо и кровь, но ему все же удается сместиться и рассечь стебли, опутавшие грудь и плечи. Цзян Чэн срывает стянувшую шею лозу.

— Что ты творишь? — в испуге кричат родные. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Все это не настоящее, твердит себе Цзян Чэн. Просто не может быть настоящим. Их нет — уже давным-давно.

— А-Чэн...

Взмахнув Цзыдянем, он закрывает глаза, но все-таки успевает заметить, как плеть вспарывает отцу грудь, и тот разлетается вдребезги.

— Прекрати, зачем...

Цзян Чэн снова взмахивает плетью... и сносит с плеч голову матери. С трудом поборов подступающую тошноту, он стискивает руки так крепко, что в мякоть ладоней впиваются ногти. Боль говорит о том, что именно он делает.

— Ты не хочешь этого, — убеждает Цзинь Цзысюань.

Цзян Чэн стискивает зубы.

— Да разве?

Он рассекает Цзинь Цзысюаня надвое и, повернувшись, посылает Цзыдянь по кругу. Плеть вспыхивает, точно молния, уничтожая призраков и иллюзии, которые хотели его обмануть — и снова растревожить раны, что так долго покрывались шрамами.

— Пожалуйста, — молит его тихий голос.

Цзян Чэн поднимает голову и видит сестру: та прижимает к груди сверток покрывал, расшитых золотым и лиловым. Выпутавшаяся из свертка крохотная ручка играет с волосами Цзян Яньли.

Нутро Цзян Чэна опаляет ярость. Это он в детстве баюкал А-Лина! Это его А-Лин дергал за волосы! На его одежды плевался! На его плече плакал! Это он заботился, чтобы А-Лин был сыт, одет, обут и в безопасности! Он делал все, чтобы его уберечь! Он учил А-Лина, тренировал его, любил его!

Не этот призрак.

Не эта пародия.

Не этот дух, осмелившийся нацепить лицо его сестры, ее улыбку.

А-Лин теперь почти взрослый и удерживает на своих плечах целый орден. Как бы сильно Цзян Чэн ни желал иного, его племянник вырос сиротой. И это не оспоришь и никак не изменишь: даже самое безумное хотение не вернет к жизни Цзян Яньли и Цзинь Цзысюаня, не вернет тех, кого Цзян Чэн потерял.

За вычетом человека, который уже вернулся — и к которому Цзян Чэн продолжает поворачиваться спиной.

— Хватит! — двойник Цзян Яньли глядит на него с ужасом и тянет руки, но Цзян Чэн все равно заносит Цзыдянь. — Ты не должен...

— Должен, — выдыхает он, как бы отчаянно ни хотелось сделать иной выбор. Плеть яркой вспышкой проносится в воздухе и охватывает шею Цзян Яньли. Цзян Чэн закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть того, что будет дальше.

  
  


* * *

В себя он приходит, стоя на коленях на мелководье. По воде плывут остатки растений — зеленые ошметки и грязные черно-лиловые соки. Лепестки вперемешку с листьями налипли на его одежду, руки, шею.

Цзян Чэн никогда не плачет — не плакал уже так долго — но сейчас из его глаз без конца текут слезы: он выплакивает чувства, которые целую вечность держал внутри. Когда-то, прижимая к себе Цзинь Лина, он плакал в его мягкие волосы и клялся, что когда племянник подрастет и станет все понимать, то он больше не будет плакать, не позволит Цзинь Лину увидеть свои слезы. Как бы там ни было, Цзян Чэн не хотел, чтобы Цзинь Лин вырос в печали.

И что он получил взамен? Жизнь, отравленную злобой?

Цзян Чэн сжимает кулаки, и снова превратившийся в кольцо Цзыдянь впивается в кожу. Разве у него был другой выбор? Он не Лань Сичэнь, чтобы прятаться за вежливой улыбкой, не Цзинь Гуанъяо, лисьи ухмылки которого скрывают коварные планы. У Цзян Чэна есть только злость, которую он не умеет обуздывать. Злость всегда таила печаль, но разве мог Цзян Чэн отдаться этой печали, когда вокруг было столько нерешаемых трудностей?

Главам других орденов хватало сторонников и поддержки. У Лань Сичэня были названные братья, Лань Ванцзи и дядя. У Цзинь Гуанъяо — почти то же самое плюс целая куча прихвостней — куда же без них? — которые ловили каждое его слово и выполняли любую прихоть. Даже потерявшему брата Не Хуайсану достался никем не истребленный клан.

А что было у Цзян Чэна? Что еще он мог потерять?

Разве Вэй Усянь не должен был все это время быть рядом? Помогать, отражать с Цзян Чэном атаки враждебного мира?

Хотя... это его вина. Он обратился против Вэй Усяня, загнал его на самый край пропасти — и даже пальцем не пошевелил, когда Вэй Усяня прикончила отдача от темной энергии. Но что Цзян Чэну следовало сделать по-другому? Как он вообще мог сделать что-либо иначе?

Цзян Чэн с силой опускает руки, и брызги летят ему прямо в лицо.

— Вот срань, — стонет он. Горло болит, глаза щиплет. — Вэй Усянь...

Медленно — мучительно медленно — Цзян Чэн заставляет себя подняться на ноги. До того, как угодить в ловушку, он кое-кого искал и до сих пор не нашел.

Он бредет прочь от озера и, сложив руки рупором у самого рта, зовет Вэй Усяня. Сейчас Цзян Чэн — сама бдительность: его духовная энергия растекается по округе в поисках новых ловушек. Сначала демонические псы, теперь озеро — и дураку понятно, что эта гребаная гора пытается прикончить всех кого только может. Нужно поскорее разыскать Вэй Усяня и вернуться к подопечным.

Но что, если Вэй Усянь попал в ту же ловушку? Что он увидит? Цзянов от мала до велика? Цзян Чэн поспешно отгоняет эти мысли. Да с какой вообще стати Вэй Усянь захочет оказаться в компании тех, которых убил, и Цзян Чэна, который от него отвернулся? Может, он увидит своих родителей, хотя и утверждал, что почти их не помнит. Родители Цзян Чэна редко упоминали Вэй Чанцзэ или Цзансэ-саньжэнь. Цзян Чэн знает их в основном по слухам, но когда пытается представить, то рисует в воображении пару, столь же общительную и яркую, столь же незабываемую и удивительную, как сам Вэй Усянь.

Цзян Чэн загребает ногами мокрую траву — мышцы напряжены до предела, раны ноют от боли. Он ищет Вэй Усяня, но вдруг ощущает близость того, что искал изначально. Саньду.

Неужели все это время Вэй Усянь искал его меч?

Следуя за зовом, Цзян Чэн переходит на бег. Меч был при нем десятки лет, он узнает его энергию где угодно. Зов звучит сильно и чисто: Саньду — важная часть его души.

При этой мысли что-то у его пояса вспыхивает. Цзян Чэн машинально протягивает руку и накрывает рукоять Суйбяня.

— Ты ищешь не мою душу, — ворчит он, осознавая, что беседует беседы с мечом, и с хмурой гримасой бежит дальше — по берегу озера, среди высокой травы, уклоняясь от веток. Тяжесть в груди пригибает его к земле.

  
  


* * *

Воздух насквозь мертв, а затем его неподвижность вдруг сменяется резким порывом ветра. Зловещую тишину ночи прорезает пение флейты. Песня Чэньцин низка, пленительна и так четка, что Цзян Чэн почти видит плывущие по ветру звуки.

Теперь найти Вэй Усяня проще простого. Цзян Чэн снова заходит в озеро, крепко сжимает Цзыдянь, готовясь угостить ударом первый же морок или злобного призрака, но не встречает ни тех, ни других. Энергию на этой стороне словно засасывает в одном направлении. Даже воду, и ту затягивает во вращающуюся впереди воронку, и в самом сердце этой коловерти с глазами, горящими в ночи красным, стоит Вэй Усянь.

Цзян Чэна он не замечает вовсе, а если и замечает, то ничем этого не выдает. В глазах Вэй Усяня полыхает призванная сила, их взгляд всеведущ и безжизнен. Темные волосы пляшут на ветру вокруг лица, Чэньцин поднесена к губам. Песнь Вэй Усяня притягивает злобных духов и увлекает в беспокойную спираль, из которой уже не сбежать.

Он отнимает флейту от губ и издает недобрый смешок.

— Думали провести — меня? — в голосе Вэй Усяня звучит далекий отзвук силы, тень неизбежности — совсем как в ту ночь, когда он вдруг возник перед Цзян Чэном и Лань Ванцзи, едва успевшими выследить Вэнь Чао.

Цзян Чэну никогда не хотелось этого признавать, но такой Вэй Усянь его пугает. Один только голос заставляет спину сжиматься от холодного озноба.

Вэй Усянь продолжает говорить — с призраками, которые корчатся в агонии, с цветами, ветвями и лозами, которые затягивает в себя неумолимый водоворот.

— Чем вы вообще надеялись меня соблазнить? Думали, я его не узнаю? Не пойму, что все это обман?

Цзян Чэн каменеет. О ком он говорит? Что вообще показал ему морок?

Вэй Усянь скалит зубы и, как клинком, рассекает воздух Чэньцин. Красноватый отблеск его силы полыхает непогасшими углями, затягивая призраков в густое облако в самом сердце спирали и сжимая их все больше и больше.

— Я по-своему счастлив, — говорит Вэй Усянь. — Мне не нужен ваш морок.

Он снова подносит Чэньцин к губам и выдает три резких ноты: призраки с воплями мчатся по кругу и, сбившись в плотный ком, взрываются. Жуткое давление ослабевает, и духи тают, словно тучи серо-лилового дыма. Ветер стихает, вода снова мертвеет. Упав спиной вперед, Вэй Усянь ложится на мелководье, как будто собирается понежиться на берегах Юньмэна.

Он хохочет, и волосы его веером расходятся в воде позади.

Сердце Цзян Чэна пронзает невидимый меч. Ну, конечно же, Вэй Усяню не нужно, чтобы его спасали. Конечно же, он в жизни не был таким дураком, чтобы попасться на удочку злобных духов. Конечно же, он сходу распознал ловушку и придумал, как ее обезвредить.

Это только Цзян Чэн с головой ухнул в западню, только ему пришлось отрезать от сердца кусок за куском, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

И все же он не может просто взять и бросить Вэй Усяня здесь, а потому, прошлепав по воде, склоняется к нему. Вэй Усянь по-прежнему лежит у берега с зажатой в руке Чэньцин, но рядом есть еще кое-что — вспышка пурпура и серебра. Саньду.

— Ты нашел его, — говорит Цзян Чэн, опешив.

— Конечно. Мы же его искали. Или не искали? — сверкнув улыбкой, Вэй Усянь махом садится.

Потянувшись за мечом, Цзян Чэн подмечает, как Вэй Усянь трет глаза. Раньше бы он непременно решил, что тот смахивает слезы, но теперь его не проведешь.

Дрожащими руками Цзян Чэн помещает Саньду в ножны, прямо подле Суйбяня. Силы покидают его в этот же миг, азарт — какой бы ни оставался — тоже. Он падает на колени подле Вэй Усяня.

— Эй, — тот хватает его за плечо. — Цзян Чэн?!

У Цзян Чэна нет сил его оттолкнуть, нет сил потребовать, чтоб Вэй Усянь не приближался.

— Чего.

— Ты выглядишь... — Вэй Усянь морщится. — Ну. Спасибо ты мне за это не скажешь, но выглядишь ты просто жуть. Что стряслось?

Сердито зыркнув, Цзян Чэн хватает Вэй Усяня за мокрую прядь и с силой дергает — в отместку.

— А что, по-твоему, стряслось? Меня поймали эти гребаные злобные духи!

Протестующе вскрикнув, Вэй Усянь выпутывает волосы из пальцев Цзян Чэна, но руку с его плеча — успокаивающую, весомую — не убирает.

— И ты пробился сквозь них, да? Вообще без меча?

— Ты-то и сам без меча обошелся, — огрызается Цзян Чэн.

— У меня его нет, — Вэй Усянь разводит руками.

Теперь, думает Цзян Чэн, вот теперь можно сорвать с пояса Суйбянь, сунуть его Вэй Усяню и раз и навсегда покончить со всей этой ерундой. Он вернется к Цзинь Лину и снова повернется к Вэй Усяню спиной — теперь уже навсегда. Нужно покончить со всем этим прямо сейчас.

Но он не может.

Руки у Цзян Чэна дрожат, он даже не пытается притронуться к Суйбяню и вместо этого заглядывает Вэй Усяню в глаза и спрашивает:

— Что ты видел?

Вэй Усянь откидывается назад и сжимает губы — думает.

— Злобные духи хотели, чтобы мы погибли по собственной воле, — говорит он так медленно, словно крепко-накрепко пытается запомнить произошедшее, чтобы вернуться к нему потом. — Заманивали нас, показывая то, что мы ни в коем случае не бросим, надеялись, что мы тихо умрем, но...

— Но что? — буквально рычит Цзян Чэн: только что Вэй Усянь искусно ушел от ответа.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Ну, знаешь, один раз я уже умер, а потому моя жизнь уже вроде как не моя. Что бы мне ни предложили, я не имел права это принять. Я не могу бросить Лань Чжаня — или Лань Сычжуя.

Цзян Чэн отшатывается, закрывает руками лицо, но с губ его еще успевает сорваться недобрый смешок.

— Что? — Вэй Усянь склоняется к нему. — Цзян Чэн?

— Ну, конечно же. — Плечи Цзян Чэна трясутся. Плачет ли он? Смеется ли он? — Конечно.

— Что «конечно»?

Цзян Чэн втягивает в себя воздух, и в голосе его звенят непролитые слезы.

— Конечно же, ты выбрался. Если суть ловушки только в этом, то она бессильна против тех, кто счастлив.

— Цзян Чэн... — Вэй Усянь вздрагивает, словно Цзян Чэн его ударил.

— Или я не прав? — с нажимом спрашивает Цзян Чэн. — В этом-то все и дело, скажешь, нет? У тебя теперь есть второй молодой господин Лань и заново отстроенная жизнь! Зачем тебе кто-то еще?! С какой стати тебе поддаваться на лживый морок? Разве тебе еще чего-то не хватает?

Лицо Вэй Усяня темнеет, беззаботное выражение осыпается осколками.

— Ты прав, — отвечает он тихо. — У меня нет никакого права хотеть...

— Это нечестно! — восклицает Цзян Чэн, и его голос срывается. — Ты натворил столько зла, и что, тебе в итоге привалило счастье?!

Вэй Усянь вскидывает на него потрясенные глаза.

Боль на его лице лишь распаляет злость Цзян Чэна, потому что да как он смеет? Как смеет он выглядеть таким грустным, таким печальным? Чего ему не хватает? Он всегда был талантливым, почти-что-гением, вон даже целую ветку запретного заклинательства основал! У него было столько силы, столько гордыни, что он без раздумий отдал свое Золотое Ядро! Потому что по сравнению с ним Цзян Чэн был жалок и слаб!..

И вот теперь, даже умерев, даже лишив Цзян Чэна семьи, он живет как ни в чем не бывало! Захотел — сбежал в Облачные Глубины, захотел — вызывает дождь и облака со вторым самым красивым заклинателем их поколения! Да как он смеет! Как смеет он после всего этого принимать любовь, и благополучие, и защиту?

И как смеет сам Цзян Чэн хотеть его себе, хотеть его присутствия, и дружбы, и поддержки, зная, что он в жизни Вэй Усяня — пятое колесо? Разве мало было ему унижений? Разве его отец каждый раз не предпочитал ему Вэй Усяня? Разве мать не напоминала, что он всегда во всем второй? Разве не сумел он получить останки родителей только благодаря Вэй Усяню? Разве не Вэй Усянь отомстил за их смерть и прикончил Вэнь Чао? Разве не сила и грозная слава старейшины Илина не позволили другим орденам пожрать ослабевший Юньмэн Цзян?

И если Цзян Чэну не победить, если он не может получить, чего хочет, то почему бы ему просто не успокоиться?

— Цзян Чэн, — Вэй Усянь резко встряхивает его плечи, но Цзян Чэну даже в голову не приходит его оттолкнуть. Губы его изгибает улыбка, но черты лица складываются в нечто жуткое.

— Ты так и будешь преследовать меня, словно призрак, до конца моей жизни?

Бессильно уронив руки, Вэй Усянь отстраняется.

— Я делал что мог, лишь бы оставить тебя в покое, но ты сказал кое-что, и я подумал...

— Хватит меня дразнить! — рычит Цзян Чэн. — Ты всегда рядом, всегда тычешь мне в лицо своим счастьем!

— Неправда! — Вэй Усянь поднимает на него обиженные глаза. — Я держался от тебя подальше!

— Подальше?! Тогда почему ты вообще заявился на эту охоту?

— Я с самого начала не скрывал, что приду, а потом Цзинь Лин упомянул, что ты пригласил сам себя, и...

— Только не надо перекладывать вину на меня, это твоя...

— Цзян Чэн, послушай! Я знаю, ты в ярости, и у тебя есть на это полное право, но...

— Прекрати! Прекрати быть таким понимающим! Прекрати вести себя так, словно и вправду меня понимаешь!

— Я пытаюсь понять! — не выдерживает Вэй Усянь. Руки его с силой опускаются, и их обоих окатывают брызги озерной воды. — Я не могу изменить прошлое! Но извиняться больше не буду! Если хочешь, чтобы я держался подальше, то так я и сделаю! Но тебе придется быть со мной честным — чего ты хочешь?

Уже целую вечность Цзян Чэн хочет недостижимого. Вернуть родителей. Чтобы сестра была жива. Чтобы Пристань Лотоса никто не поджигал. Чтобы Вэней никогда не было. И никогда-никогда не враждовать с Вэй Усянем...

Цзян Чэн замирает, хватая воздух так жадно, словно из него снова выдавливают жизнь. Он поднимает голову: Вэй Усянь стоит перед ним с лицом другого человека, но его глаза, темно-серые, умные, полные доброты, любопытства, тревоги, ох... Глаза те же самые.

— Я хочу... — и ведь он знает, чего хочет, не так ли? Если бы не знал, не сумел бы выбраться из убийственных объятий злобных духов, не смог бы отказаться от ложного счастья и воскресшей семьи. Он сделал выбор, назад пути нет.

— Я хочу... — начинает он снова: слова застревают в горле.

— Да? — говорит Вэй Усянь мягко, и в его глазах горит знакомый блеск вызова.

Цзян Чэн знает этот блеск чересчур хорошо: видел его всякий раз, когда Вэй Усянь подначивал или бежать кто быстрее, или сразиться, или стрелять из лука кто дальше. Видел его в тот день, когда они наперегонки мчались к Пристани Лотоса по высеченным в скале широким белым ступеням. Видел, когда они бок о бок сражались, чтобы уничтожить Солнце.

И видел несколько часов назад, когда в начале охоты они условились об этом дурацком состязании.

Цзян Чэн и не знал, как сильно тоскует по этому блеску, не позволял себе радоваться, что снова его видит.

— Хочу...

Он скажет все прямо здесь и сейчас. Пусть Вэй Усянь и не даст ему, что он хочет, но Цзян Чэн хотя бы озвучит свое желание. Лгать себе после этого будет уже невозможно, и он наконец-то сумеет двигаться дальше.

— Хочу...

Его слова тонут в разорвавшем ночь яростном вое. Земля позади дрожит под тяжелой поступью, и от лица Вэй Усяня отливает всякая кровь.

— Цзян Чэн, — напряженно шепчет Вэй Усянь и тычет ему за спину. — Собака.

  
  


* * *

Цзян Чэн не ждет и не дает себе на раздумья ни единой секунды. Заставив себя вскочить на ноги, он хватает Вэй Усяня за шиворот и призывает Саньду.

— Шевелись! — кричит он. — Ну же!

Удерживая Вэй Усяня за шиворот — и лишь мельком отмечая, какой он мелкий, какой легкий, — Цзян Чэн вскакивает на Саньду и мчится над озером. Энергии в запасе совсем немного, но он — глава Юньмэн Цзян и способен выйти за пределы своих возможностей.

— Цзян Чэн, это же... — Вэй Усянь с глухим вскриком закрывает лицо руками.

Где-то в глубине души Цзян Чэн уже знает. Энергию, которая скапливается за спиной — духовную ли, темную ли, трудно сказать — нельзя осознать и измерить. Тварь позади них опять издает оглушительный рев, и волосы у Цзян Чэна встают дыбом. По пятам их преследуют ужасная опасность и ужасная сила, и Цзян Чэн думает лишь о том, как опередить эту жуткую тварь.

Они просто обязаны ее опередить.

Подобные чувства он испытывал только раз, когда...

— Оно как Черепаха-Губительница, — бормочет Вэй Усянь. Остекленевшие глаза его распахнуты до предела. — Вот только это... это же...

Тварь издает новый рев, который, переродившись из звука во что-то иное, во что-то большее, наносит полновесный удар. Вздыбившиеся волны толкают Цзян Чэна в спину. Он стискивает зубы, стараясь не отвлекаться, но новая волна сбивает его с ног. Саньду выскальзывает, и Цзян Чэн с Вэй Усянем падают вниз и катятся, пока наконец не замирают беспомощной кучей переплетенных рук и ног.

Вэй Усянь приходит в себя первым, ошеломленно вертит головой по сторонам.

— Сигнальный огонь, — выдыхает он. — Цзян Чэн, у тебя же есть сигнальный огонь? Нужно...

— Я отвечаю на сигналы о помощи, а не посылаю их, — огрызается Цзян Чэн.

— И какой нам сейчас от этого прок? — закатывает глаза Вэй Усянь.

— А ты? — буквально выплевывает Цзян Чэн. — Давай, зови на помощь Гусу Лань! Зови своего второго молодого господина Лань!

Вэй Усянь сжимает руки, но те все равно продолжают дрожать.

— Я не состою в ордене Гусу Лань! И не ношу с собой их сигнальных огней!

Глупо, как же глупо. Цзян Чэн даже не может позвать Цзинь Лина — хотя он и так не стал бы зазывать его сюда, прямиком в пасть опасной твари. Если у этого несносного мальчишки есть хоть капля мозгов, он будет держаться подальше.

— Вставай, — велит Цзян Чэн, хотя у самого едва хватает сил подняться на колени, — нужно отсюда выбираться...

— Но мы не можем просто бросить эту тварь здесь! — начинает было возражать Вэй Усянь. — Никто не знает, что она...

— От тебя не будет никакого проку! — шипит Цзян Чэн. Земля дрожит, и до чудовища уже рукой подать. Цзян Чэн вскидывает голову и впервые по-настоящему рассматривает тварь, чья огромная тень сейчас накрывает округу.

Вэй Усянь назвал ее собакой и не то чтобы ошибся, но это все-таки не собака.

Ковыляющая к ним тварь ничуть не меньше Черепахи-Губительницы, передвигается на четырех лапах и вся заросла густым мехом — полосатым, как у тигра. Вели Цзян Чэну кто-нибудь ее описать, он сказал бы, что это «ши», собаколев: у твари тело и морда собаки, но львиная грива и львиный же хвост. Лапы заканчиваются убийственными когтями, в открытой пасти виднеются зубы, острые, как пики убегающих вдаль гор. Глаза у твари черны и слепы, глубоки и бездонны.

— Тигр-Губитель, — выдыхает Вэй Усянь.

Все мышцы в теле Цзян Чэна натягиваются, словно струны, а в голове звенят тысяча тысяч колокольцев. Это какими же нужно быть невезучими — опять и опять? Как вообще они сумели наткнуться на еще одну тварь, под завязку полную духовной и темной энергии и уже почти ставшую богом?

— Точнее, это поначалу мне казалось, что оно больше похоже на тигра, — потерянно бормочет Вэй Усянь. — Но это... это же...

— Собака, — заканчивает вместо него Цзян Чэн. Это собака, и они оба хорошо понимают, что это значит.

Слишком хорошо.

Страх и тревога, переполняющие Цзян Чэна, — ничто по сравнению с ужасом, который убивает сейчас Вэй Усяня. Это много хуже демонических псов и даже не сравнится с простыми собаками. Это — ночной кошмар, обретший плоть. Злобная, ужасная, всемогущая тварь, родившаяся из детских страхов.

Цзн Чэн знает это — и знает, что делать дальше.

Потянувшись к Саньду, он хватает Вэй Усяня за руку и тащит прочь. Тот позволяет управлять собой так безропотно, как будто разом лишился и воли, и каких-либо сил.

— Держи, — Цзян Чэн сует Саньду Вэй Усяню. — Держи, лети к Цзинь Лину и приведи подмогу.

— Что... — начинает было Вэй Усянь.

— Я отвлеку его. Уведу прочь. — Куда бы они ни свалились, и дураку понятно, что люди заглядывают сюда редко, иначе молва о Тигре-Губителе давным бы давно разошлась по округе. Но теперь они знают, что Тигр здесь, и с ним придется как-то справляться. — Я уведу его, а ты лети!

— Цзян Чэн, я не могу...

— Плевать мне на твое дурацкое желание погеройствовать! — шипит Цзян Чэн в ответ. Тигр все ближе, и времени почти нет. — Останься ты, и только под ногами будешь путаться! Какой с тебя прок?! Так что давай, лети!

— Нет, дело не в этом... Я не могу, Цзян Чэн. Я не способен летать на мече. Слишком слабое ядро.

Цзян Чэн буквально примерзает к земле. Он никогда не задавался вопросом, почему, переродившись старейшиной Илина, Вэй Усянь перестал летать. Тогда он забывал Суйбянь где только мог и никогда не носил его с собой, хотя Цзян Чэн в свое время буквально из кожи вон вылез, чтобы сберечь меч и вернуть его законному владельцу. Все это время Цзян Чэн не понимал, почему — а потом, несколько месяцев назад, на него вывалили правду о его-не его Золотом Ядре.

После этого он почему-то решил, что раз Вэй Усянь вернулся, то теперь все нормально. Что хоть ему и досталось тело Мо Сюаньюя, но своих силы и могущества он не потерял.

— Да чем ты вообще занимался?! — вопит Цзя Чэн. — Просто... нет, я даже думать не хочу, чем ты занимался со вторым господином Лань! Но как у тебя мозгов хватило так на все забить?! И как ты собираешься отсюда выбираться?

Вэй Усянь беспомощно пожимает плечами, и его губы изгибаются в смущенной улыбке.

— Я не могу, — повторяет он.

Есть еще выход.

Если подмогу не способен вызвать Вэй Усянь, то это вполне может сделать Цзян Чэн — уж ему-то самому ничего не мешает.

Цзян Чэн даже не пытается хоть как-то это обдумать.

— Просто не путайся под ногами, — цедит он сквозь тесно сжатые зубы и призывает истинную форму Цзыдяня.

Вскочив на Саньду, Цзян Чэн сломя голову несется вперед — схватиться с Тигром-Губителем, пока тот не навредил Вэй Усяню.

* * *

Он не ждет — просто не может ждать — какой-либо подмоги от Вэй Усяня. Одно то, что Вэй Усянь при виде Тигра смог выражаться достаточно связно, уже само по себе достижение. Цзян Чэн не в силах представить, чтобы Вэй Усянь обуздал свой ужас настолько, чтобы всерьез сражаться с Тигром.

А потому это бремя ложится только на его плечи.

В прошлом, когда они оказались в ловушке с Черепахой-Губительницей, Цзян Чэну и в голову не пришло с ней схватиться: их заперли без мечей, без каких-либо приспособлений — разумнее было сбежать. Но эту тварь, мохнатого родича Черепахи, не сдерживает никакая пещера-клетка. Тигр-Губитель свободен, как ветер, и вольно бродит у подножья горы. Оставь они его вот так, кто знает, какие беды он причинит, пока они собирают в подмогу других, готовых ко всему заклинателей?

Если Цзян Чэн махнет на все рукой и просто схватит Вэй Усяня в охапку и даст деру, кто первым наткнется на Тигра-Губителя? Или Вэй Усянь все-таки дозовется второго молодого господина Лань, и эти двое разделят между собой еще один легендарный подвиг?

Да ну нахрен.

Ну и что, что Цзян Чэн так никогда и не переплюнул Вэй Усяня? Ну и что, что Лань Ванцзи был в списке вторым, а сам Цзян Чэн — пятым? Ну и что?! Разве он заклинатель хуже прочих? Разве не провел всю жизнь, набирая силу и оттачивая умения? Где написано, что героями могут быть только Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи?

Эти мысли вихрем проносятся в сознании Цзян Чэна, пока он мчится к Тигру-Губителю. Тварь столь огромна, что без труда проглотит его целиком или играючи расплющит лапой. Вот только Цзян Чэн не даст ей сделать ни то, ни другое.

Цзыдянь в его руке наливается силой.

Приблизившись на расстояние удара, Цзян Чэн посылает плеть вперед, и та ножом проходится по задней части тигриной головы. Затем Цзян Чэна настигает отдача: руки его вздрагивают, и он едва-едва не падает с Саньду. Рана на теле Тигра сочится темной энергией, словно кровью.

Цзян Чэн вскидывает руку, собираясь ударить снова.

Тигр неспешно поворачивает голову и, моргая, разглядывает Цзян Чэна двумя огромными янтарными глазами.

Количество темной энергии, которое плещется внутри этой твари, невозможно вообразить. Цзян Чэн как будто немеет и глохнет: окружающий мир сужается до желтых тигриных глаз, взгляд которых, могучий и древний, приковывает его к месту и не дает пошевелиться.

«Да отрежь ты наконец ему голову! — думает Цзян Чэн с отчаяньем. — Покончи с этим прямо сейчас, иначе... иначе тебе не жить».

Тигр распахивает пасть и выдыхает тяжелый, гнилостный воздух. На Цзян Чэна летят брызги горячей слюны, и он едва успевает отпрянуть, когда Тигр вываливает язык из пасти.

"И вправду собака собакой, — думает Цзян Чэн, веля Саньду сдать на пару шагов назад, и снова заносит Цзыдянь.

Никаких больше помех. Он должен с этим покончить.

Цзян Чэн наносит новый удар, и плеть лиловой молнией впивается Тигру прямо между глаз. Полосатая шкура снова расходится от удара, и рана начинает источать призрачный темный дым. Тигр снова моргает и ошеломленно трясет головой, как будто никогда до этого не сталкивался с болью.

Он издает новый рев, оглушительный, словно рокот бьющихся о берег волн. Рев этот ввинчивается Цзян Чэну в уши, но он не столько слышит его, сколько чувствует — переродившийся звук.

Сила удара отбрасывает его назад: сколько духовной энергии ни вливай в Саньду, удержать тот на месте невозможно. Цзян Чэн врезается спиной в ствол ближайшего дерева и хрипло вопит от боли, когда грубая кора впивается в раны.

Цзян Чэн призывает Саньду и держит в одной руке его, а в другой — Цзыдянь. Он вскидывает оружие, готовясь защищаться и разить, как только Тигр приблизится, но...

Время идет, а Тигра нет и в помине.

Сквозь пелену страха и возбуждения в сознание Цзян Чэна проникает высокая пронзительная нота.

Внизу, на земле, кто-то играет на флейте.

* * *

В серой ночи Вэй Усянь похож на кляксу черных чернил, Чэньцин поднесена к самым губам. Песня его — сплошное отчаяние: то взмывает до беспорядочного крещендо, то снова стремится вниз. Эти ноты не нагоняют страх, они его содержат.

Промчавшись у самой земли, Цзян Чэн замирает позади Тигра, у самых лап. Зверь-Губитель не трогается с места: темная энергия оплетает его и сдерживает, словно оковы.

Как Вэй Усяню это удалось? Почему он не оцепенел от страха?

«Да плевать! — думает Цзян Чэн. — Нужно ловить возможность, пока можно».

Он спрыгивает на землю, хватает Саньду и бросается на Тигра. Клинок прочерчивает широкую дугу: Цзян Чэн собирается одним ударом отрубить Тигру лапу.

Он вкладывает в этот удар всю силу: меч впивается в плоть, но ему не удается рассечь мышцы и кость так же легко, как он, бывало, отсекал руки, ноги и головы. Вместо этого меч намертво застревает в ране, и Тигр, который наконец-то отмирает и шагает дальше, тащит Цзян Чэна за собой: меч он так и не выпустил. Тигр опускает свою огромную лапу, и Цзян Чэна буквально швыряет на землю.

Пронзительная музыка тут же стихает.

— Цзян Чэн!

— Только не прекращай! — шипит Цзян Чэн. — Если можешь что-то сделать, делай и не отвлекайся!

После продолжительной тишины, нарушаемой лишь тяжелым, рваным дыханием Вэй Усяня, песня начинается снова.

Цзян Чэн заставляет себя подняться на ноги и призывает Саньду. Серьезно ранить Тигра в голову не вышло, отсечь лапы — тоже. И что теперь? Попытать удачи и нацелиться в сердце? Но Саньду даже гребаную лапу отрубить не смог, куда уж справиться с грудиной.

— Как вы убили Черепаху? — кричит Цзян Чэн, и голос его скрежещет, как иззубренный клинок по камням.

Вначале никакого ответа не слышно. Песня все так же звучит — и все так же удерживает Тигра на месте. Голова у Цзян Чэна раскалывается, тело немеет от боли, и он не сразу понимает, чего же, собственно, ждет Вэй Усянь. Сам он все еще торчит у самых тигриных лап, и если Вэй Усянь перестанет играть, если оковы музыки исчезнут, от Цзян Чэна не останется и мокрого места.

Он забирается на меч и мчится — снова туда, где бросил Вэй Усяня. Прошло уже немало времени, но тот так и не двинулся с места: лицо белее мела, но Чэньцин все так же поет у губ, спасая Цзян Чэна от жуткой немедленной смерти.

— Ну так как? — требовательно спрашивает Цзян Чэн и выгибает шею, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Тигра. — Как вы это сделали?

Вэй Усянь качает головой, опускает взгляд к сапогам.

— Это не я, — говорит он. — Я же говорил вам с дядей Цзяном, что Лань Чжань...

— Ой, да захлопнись! — не выдерживает Цзян Чэн. — Не пытайся сбежать от славы, ты был там! Как вы ее убили?!

— Это... — глаза у Вэй Усяня широко распахнуты, взгляд беспорядочно мечется: он тоже не выпускает Тигра из виду. У них есть несколько секунд — и это в лучшем случае, а затем тварь кинется на них снова. — Это... я...

Цзян Чэн трясет его за плечи.

— Сосредоточься! Что вы сделали? Как выжили?

Вэй Усянь в его руках немилосердно дрожит: страх вот-вот одержит над ним верх, и ярость вскипает в Цзян Чэне огнем, но тут Вэй Усянь вдруг вскидывает руки и сжимает его плечи в ответ.

Хотя эти руки и принадлежат Мо Сюаньюю, Цзян Чэну знакомо это прикосновение: решительное, надежное, утешающее.

— Лань Чжань и впрямь ее убил, — выпаливает Вэй Усянь, глотая воздух. — Задушил, используя вместо удавки струны и продолжая часами натягивать их, пока Черепаха наконец-то не сдохла.

— У нас нет этих часов! — возражает Цзян Чэн. А еще они не изучали никаких струнных техник — и вряд ли станут после того, как их с таким успехом применял Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Нам нужно...

Тигр за их спиной издает новый рев, и Цзян Чэна буквально швыряет на Вэй Усяня. Они бессильно валятся на землю, и сотрясающийся от дрожи Вэй Усянь до боли сжимает Цзян Чэна за руки.

— Цзян Чэн... Цзян Чэн, собака, — снова и снова, словно мантру, повторяет он, как будто его спасение заключено только в этих словах.

— Знаю, — не выдерживает Цзян Чэн, рывком поднимаясь на ноги сам и поднимая следом Вэй Усяня. Он тащит его вперед, пытаясь выиграть хотя бы несколько шагов, пытаясь отдалиться от Тигра насколько получится. Ужас приковывает Вэй Усяня к земле: он еле волочит ноги, и Цзян Чэн не выдерживает — хватает его за руку и дергает на себя. — Разве я позволил хоть какой-нибудь собаке до тебя добраться?

Споткнувшись о собственные ноги, Вэй Усянь таращится на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Разве позволил? — спрашивает Цзян Чэн, встряхивая его снова.

— Нет, — Вэй Усянь медленно качает головой.

— Так разве сейчас позволю?

— Не позволишь.

Цзян Чэн знал это всегда, но так никогда и не сумел донести эту простую истину до Вэй Усяня. Он бы прошел через огонь и воду, лишь бы только его защитить. Заплатил бы любую цену. Разве он не увел тогда этих псов-Вэней прочь, пусть даже в конце они поймали его самого?

Цзян Чэн не хочет, чтобы Вэй Усянь когда-либо об этом узнал, пусть даже сам Вэй Усянь и оплатил долг сторицей. Цзян Чэн сделал это не ради славы. Не ради признательности. Он сделал это потому, что с самого начала, с самого своего детства, был Вэй Усяню защитником, и эти узы в его жизни были самыми крепкими, были единственными, которые он никогда не ставил под сомнение.

— Вот именно, — Цзян Чэн встряхивает Вэй Усяня в третий, последний, раз. — Я не подпущу к тебя ни единой гребаной собаки. Никогда. Так что возьми себя в руки и помоги придумать, как прикончить эту тварь!

Вэй Усянь кивает. Цзян Чэн замечает, как он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, но, может, эта боль заземляет его в здесь и сейчас, не позволяя страху сожрать его с потрохами.

— Раньше у нас были приманка и ловушка, — говорит Вэй Усянь. — Тогда, с Черепахой... у нас с Лань Чжанем. Эта тварь тоже не слишком проворна, хотя одно неверное движение, и она нас расплющит. Можно применить ту же тактику.

— Вряд ли мы найдем выход лучше, — мрачно соглашается Цзян Чэн, снова забираясь на Саньду, и в следующий миг руки Вэй Усяня уже смыкаются на его талии. Цзян Чэн поднимает их в воздух, к самым верхушкам деревьев.

— Я отвлеку его, — шепчет Вэй Усянь ему в ухо, — а ты возьмешь Цзыдянь...

— Только через мой труп, — огрызается Цзян Чэн.

— Но чем еще нам его удавить? — голос Вэй Усяня дрожит.

— Ты не будешь приманкой ни за какие коврижки! — продолжает упорствовать Цзян Чэн, потому что ответа на заданный вопрос у него нет.

— Ты ведь сам только что сказал, что это лучший выход и...

— Да он тебя одной левой уделает! — рявкает Цзян Чэн. — За секунду прихлопнет! Ты же снова разнюнишься!

— Нет, если... — начинает было Вэй Усянь.

— Нет, если что? — перебивает Цзян Чэн.

Вэй Усянь за его спиной опускает голову, и внезапно Цзян Чэну до боли хочется увидеть его лицо. Хочется, чтобы у Вэй Усяня снова было его родное лицо, лицо, которое Цзян Чэн научился читать не хуже своего.

— ...нет, если я буду тебя защищать, — неслышно бормочет Вэй Усянь ему в спину. — Я тоже его к тебе не подпущу.

«Скажи это моей израненной спине», — хмуро думает Цзян Чэн, а затем на него наконец обрушивается весь вес услышанных слов. С чего бы это Вэй Усяню хотеть защищать его после всего, что было? Цзян Чэн и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы спасти его от смерти в первый раз, и при каждом удобном случае грозился, что прибьет во второй.

Понимает ли Вэй Усянь, что, несмотря на это, Цзян Чэн по-прежнему хочет, чтобы он был жив? По-прежнему хочет, чтобы он был частью его жизни? По-прежнему любит его — так же сильно, как любил всегда?

Или — и это уже совсем невероятно — Вэй Усянь чувствует то же самое? Мог ли он и дальше, вопреки всему, продолжать любить Цзян Чэна? Ну, хоть немножко?

— Значит, эта тварь не доберется до нас обоих, — решает Цзян Чэн. Если они и вправду будут защищать друг друга — не доберется.

* * *

Цзян Чэн — глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян и, ясное дело, считает духовные практики своего ордена самыми лучшими. Но даже будь он частью ордена, практикующего музыкальное заклинательство, то и тогда не счел бы музыкальные инструменты хорошим оружием.

Он только укрепляется в этом мнении, когда Вэй Усянь устраивается на ветках высокого дерева, держа в руках одну лишь Чэньцин. Конечно, о Призрачной Флейте свыше десятка лет слагают жуткие истории и даже целые легенды, вот только это совсем не значит, что крохотная флейта сумеет защитить Вэй Усяня от Тигра-Губителя.

«Идиот! — снова думает Цзян Чэн. — Идиот, идиот, идиот! Вернулся к жизни когда? — больше года назад? — и так и не укрепил Золотое Ядро, чтобы пользоваться мечом?!»

В юности Вэй Усянь был беззаботным, где-то даже самоуверенным, но он подкреплял свое самомнение невероятной силой, беспримерным владением духовными техниками, талантом и безошибочными инстинктами. Он назвал меч Суйбянем — однако никто не посмел бы поставить его мастерство мечника под сомнение. Как он мог скатиться до такого?

Сердце Цзян Чэна гулко бьется, напоминая о Ядре, которое живет в нем уже столько лет. Ядре, которое он не заработал и которое не сформировал сам. Ядре, которое ему однажды просто отдали, которое отняло у Вэй Усяня его прежнюю грозную силу.

Цзян Чэн резко дергает головой: не время предаваться посторонним мыслям. В одной руке у него Саньду, в другой — Цзыдянь. Как только Вэй Усянь подманит сюда Тигра, именно Цзян Чэну придется его убить.

Тигр-Губитель неторопливо бредет к ним, и его желтые глаза пылают в ночи неугасимым огнем. Зачем ему быть быстрым, быть проворным? С чем бы ни столкнулся Губитель, он расплющит это играючи.

Песнь Вэй Усяня становится громче: ветер уносит в ночь нежные звуки. Легкий напев вызывает в памяти танцующие лепестки, падающий снег, мягко скользящий шелк.

Цзян Чэн вдыхает и выдыхает.

Тигр идет на звуки музыки, и его уши встают торчком, как могли бы встать уши Феи. Желудок Цзян Чэна тяжелеет от такого сравнения: ему противно даже думать о том, чтобы прирезать собаку. Но Тигр никогда не стал бы ласковым питомцем или верным духовным псом. Вместо этого он бы сравнял с землей десятки деревень и пожрал целые толпы людей. Как и менее опасные демонические псы, он бы выкусывал души из тел, оставляя после себя лишь изуродованную мертвую плоть.

Цзян Чэн не позволит, чтобы это случилось с Вэй Усянем.

Тигр медленно, шаг за шагом, приближается к источнику музыки, и энергия, пробужденная песней Чэньцин, вращается вокруг него, словно полог.

Стоит только Тигру повернуться, и Цзян Чэн начинает действовать: пан или пропал.

Вскочив на Саньду, он мчится прямиком к Тигру. Цзыдянь оживает, слитным движением обвивает тигриную шею, сворачивается в петлю и возвращается обратно к Цзян Чэну. Сжав одной рукой конец кнута, а другой — кнутовище, тот подает Саньду назад и, едва клинок трогается с места, словно удавкой, сдавливает шею Тигра Цзыдянем.

Песнь флейты снова становится громче. Нежный напев сменяется бравурным: громовая поступь армии, идущей в бой.

Цзян Чэн тянет за концы Цзыдяня, сдавливая шею Тигра все сильнее и сильнее. Тот поднимается на задние лапы и шатается, кромсая воздух передними. Низкий рык зреет в его нутре, а затем вырывается наружу, словно гром праздничных фейерверков.

Тигр запрокидывает голову: Цзян Чэна швыряет вверх, но он продолжает тянуть за концы Цзыдяня. Хотя плеть и врезается в руки, духовная энергия не причиняет Цзян Чэну вреда — она просто есть. Саньду удерживает его в воздухе, но, вытерпев всего какую-то минуту, Цзян Чэн не может не задаться вопросом: как второй молодой господин Лань сумел делать это часами?

Тигр мотает головой, перебирает лапами. Стоит ему только повести шеей, и Цзян Чэна тут же швыряет из стороны в сторону. Костяшки его пальцев белеют, но он продолжает упорно тянуть за Цзыдянь.

Под ними, вокруг них, где-то рядом стоящий на ветвях Вэй Усянь наигрывает песни, полные все большего и большего исступления.

Тигра все так же окутывает полог энергии, но она не в силах его удержать: ее едва хватает, чтобы отвлечь Губителя от удавки на шее. Склонив голову набок, он идет на звук, и его уши то встают торчком, то прижимаются к голове.

Цзян Чэн все это время не разжимает рук: Цзыдянь хотя бы эту тварь поцарапал? Скоро ли они снимут с нее голову?

Пот бусинами собирается у него на лбу. Время течет слишком быстро или слишком медленно, и Цзян Чэн не знает, как. Он продолжает вливать духовную энергию в Цзыдянь, и тот искрится и переливается лиловым светом.

Тигр ревет, и этот рев срывает с деревьев листву и заглушает песнь Вэй Усяня. Какой-то, очень долгий, миг Цзян Чэн вообще не слышит звуков Чэньцин. В ушах у него шумит, и сила рева — как бы он ни пытался удержать Саньду на месте — толкает его назад.

Рев сводит чары Вэй Усяня на нет. Тигр-Губитель снова поднимается на задние лапы, резко дергает головой, и это его движение швыряет Цзян Чэна вперед.

— Цзян Чэн!

Крик Вэй Усяня отдается в ушах, но Цзян Чэн не в силах что-либо сделать — и только стремительно падает. Саньду ушел из-под ног, Цзыдянь выскользнул из руки, как бы крепко он его ни сжимал. Цзян Чэн проносится по воздуху и камнем падает наземь у самых лап Тигра-Губителя. Цзыдянь отлетел куда-то в сторону, Саньду не разглядеть в затененной траве.

— Цзян Чэн!

Он все еще пытается подняться, когда Тигр прижимает его лапой. Цзян Чэн сгибается под неимоверной тяжестью и летит лицом в грязь. Лапа — куда больше него самого — елозит по его раненной спине. Цзян Чэну кажется, словно он объят пламенем, и он скребет землю, пытаясь хоть как-то, хоть куда-то ускользнуть. Из открытого рта вырывается крик — ужасный, надрывный и хриплый:

— Не подходи! Покончи с ним! Найди Цзыдянь!

— Я не собираюсь... — кричит в ответ Вэй Усянь, и голос его звенит от злости и страха.

— Найди Цзыдянь! — велит Цзян Чэн голосом, от которого враги опускаются на колени, а провинившиеся адепты молят о прощении. — Со мной все будет в порядке!

Ему не слышно, покидает ли Вэй Усянь свое укрытие в ветвях, мчится ли к нему — или и впрямь послушался приказа и ищет Цзыдянь. Тигр вжимает Цзян Чэна в землю: гнилостное дыхание окутывает его горячим, душным ветром. Пасть Тигра все ближе, а значит, он собирается...

Цзян Чэн закрывает глаза. Он столько раз думал о смерти — желал ее в самые темные мгновения жизни. Но не такой.

Он не умрет вот так.

Цзян Чэн слышит лязганье клыков, чувствует, как на него капля за каплей стекает слюна.

Не умрет!

Огромная лапа вжимает его руку в тело. Поерзав под ее тяжестью, Цзян Чэн с усилием тянет руку к бедру. Тигр на волос поднимает лапу, обнюхивает его спину, облизывает его самого, и Цзян Чэн с содроганием чувствует на коже острые клыки, достаточно большие, чтобы разгрызть его пополам.

Впрочем, этого волоса свободного пространства вполне хватает: Цзян Чэн продолжает тянуться, и наконец его пальцы смыкаются на рукояти меча.

— Слезь с меня! — вопит он и, выхватив меч из ножен, вонзает тот прямо под челюсть Тигру.

Тигр с ревом встает на задние лапы: из раны хлещут кровь и духовная энергия.

Цзян Чэн с усилием подымается на колени, затем — на ноги. Сотрясаясь от дрожи, он стискивает рукоять меча. Волосы его выбились из пучка и спутанным черным шелком рассыпались по плечам.

Он вскидывает меч, готовясь нанести новый удар.

Лунный свет скользит по клинку Суйбяня, и Цзян Чэн различает в нем свое отражение — и глаза, в которых пылают лиловые молнии.

* * *

Несмотря на хлынувшую из раны кровь, Тигр бросается на него с грозным ревом. Желтые глаза пылают от ярости, рваное дыхание опаляет, как летний жар.

Ну, конечно же. Саньду его не убил, так разве сможет Суйбянь?

Цзян Чэн не знает, где сейчас Вэй Усянь или куда отлетел Цзыдянь. У него есть только Суйбянь, боль, горящая словно пламя, и знание, что, прикончив его, Тигр тут же возьмется за Вэй Усяня.

Цзян Чэн поворачивает голову, сплевывает на землю. Рот его полон крови.

С хриплым криком он бросается на Зверя-Губителя. Суйбянь тоньше Саньду и лежит в руке совсем иначе, но Цзян Чэн направляет его вверх и со всплеском духовной энергии вонзает Тигру прямиком в левый глаз.

В ответ Тигр издает ужасный рев, вздымается на задние лапы и с яростью отбрасывает Цзян Чэна в сторону. Тот камнем летит наземь, и метнувшийся следом за ним Суйбянь замирает у самой его руки, с тонкого лезвия стекает черная кровь. Тигр снова опускается на передние лапы, земля под ним мелко дрожит.

Суйбянь парит перед Цзян Чэном, словно щит, но он не сможет помешать Тигру его расплющить.

Рев Губителя гремит словно гром, но Цзян Чэну не приходится ожидать, что за ним последует молния.

И все же ночь прорезает лиловая вспышка: молния ударяет, как плеть, и обвивается вокруг тигриной шеи. Чужая, враждебная сила заставляет Тигра попятиться: Цзыдянь обхватывает его шею тугой удавкой.

Вэй Усянь — глупо, невозможно, как он вообще сумел?! — вскарабкался Тигру на спину. Сияние Цзыдяня озаряет бледное лицо и темные волосы.

Потому что Вэй Усянь сжимает в руках Цзыдянь — и призывает его силу, как может призвать только тот, кто имеет на это право.

Как тот, которого признал истинный владелец.

— Ты никогда не говорил! — кричит Вэй Усянь, хоть и не отводит взгляд от Цзыдяня, туго обвитого вокруг полосатой шеи.

— Что? — фыркнув, Цзян Чэн встает на ноги и сжимает рукоять Суйбяня. — Может, тебе все по слогам разжевать?

Вэй Усянь мог призывать силу Цзыдяня с тех самых пор, как Цзян Чэн стал его хозяином. Даже снедаемый горем и яростью, Цзян Чэн не сомневался, что, за вычетом сестры, может доверять одному Вэй Усяню. При жизни Цзян Яньли тоже могла призывать Цзыдянь, но ей так и не довелось этого сделать. И почему-то даже после того, как Цзян Чэн потерял сестру, как его злость на Вэй Усяня переродилась в убийственный яд, Цзян Чэн так и не отозвал свое разрешение: Вэй Усянь мог по-прежнему призывать плеть пурпурной молнии.

С мрачной ухмылкой Цзян Чэн замечает в свете Цзыдяня сполох серебра. Призвав Саньду, он сжимает правой рукой его, а левой — Суйбянь. Растрепанные волосы волнами вздымаются вокруг лица, но где взять третью руку, чтобы собрать их в пучок? Растрепанный, дикий, залитый светом Цзыдяня, Цзян Чэн бросается на Тигра с обоими мечами.

Он швыряет клинки вверх, складывает две ручные печати и смотрит, как Саньду и Суйбянь кружат вокруг тигриной головы. Тигр косится на них оставшимся глазом, мотает головой, пытаясь уследить за грозным танцем оружия. Стоящего на его спине Вэй Усяня швыряет из стороны в сторону: он держится только благодаря Цзыдяню, который сжимает до побелевших костяшек.

— Цзян Чэн! — кричит он, — Что бы ты ни собирался делать, делай это быстрее!

Ухмылка рассекает лицо Цзян Чэна пополам: одним взмахом руки он вливает энергию в оба клинка. Суйбянь метит в целый глаз Тигра, Саньду — прямиком в пасть.

Вэй Усянь рывком тянет Цзыдянь на себя, и вокруг шеи Тигра проступает тонкий кровавый ободок.

Цзян Чэн загибает пальцы — все, кроме двух — и, словно сполох клинка, разрубает воздух рукой: Саньду вонзается в пасть Тигру, выходит из задней части его головы и, переполняясь силой и энергией, скользит вперед — пока не замирает в каком-то волосе от переносицы Вэй Усяня.

— Эй! — кричит тот, не в силах сдержать усталый, хриплый смешок. — Осторожнее!

И Суйбянь, и Саньду покрыты тигриной кровью. Цзян Чэн пуст — ни капли духовной энергии, такого не было со времен кампании по Уничтожению Солнца. Сила покидает его вся и сразу. Он опускается на колени.

Танцующие в воздухе Саньду и Суйбянь с грохотом падают рядом. Перед глазами Цзян Чэна плывет, но он все еще видит Вэй Усяня — и Цзыдянь. В горле у Тигра клокочет кровь, темная энергия изливается наружу и тает в воздухе, словно ядовитый туман. Вэй Усянь натягивает Цзыдянь — все туже, туже, туже. Плеть-удавка смещается вверх и, накрыв дыру, которую Саньду проделал в голове Тигра, издает тошнотворный звук рассекаемой плоти.

Тигриная голова — обезображенная, истерзанная, истекающая кровью, с выколотыми глазами и разинутой от боли пастью — плюхается на землю.

Еще какой-то миг тело Губителя шатается, а затем валится набок. От деревьев неподалеку не остается вообще ничего, землю сотрясает продолжительная дрожь. Цзян Чэн не замечает, когда она стихает: то, что он видит и слышит, как будто состоит из мириад частиц, которые наслаиваются друг на друга.

Соскользнув со спины Тигра и шарахнувшись от его головы, Вэй Усянь снова возвращает Цзыдянь в форму кольца и мчится к Цзян Чэну.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что мне не повезет встретить и третьего Зверя-Губителя, а?

Все еще стоя на коленях, Цзян Чэн поднимает на Вэй Усяня глаза и не может сдержать отрывистого смешка. И это называется «не повезет»? Да он герой, который прикончил двух Зверей-Губителей! Везунчик, живущий вторую жизнь! Кому тут везет больше, кого небеса любят сильнее, чем Вэй Усяня?

Цзян Чэн кое-как встает, подходит к нему на нетвердых ногах и грубо сжимает за плечи.

— Цзян Чэн?

Цзян Чэн вжимается лицом в грудь Вэй Усяня: внутри булькает смех. Наверное, он не смеялся все пятнадцать лет. Сейчас скопившееся веселье переполняет его до краев, и он хохочет так отчаянно, что задыхается. Он прижимает Вэй Усяня к себе, как будто тот сбежит, если Цзян Чэн хоть на секунду его отпустит. Как будто, если он и впрямь сбежит, то унесет с собой все это безумное счастье.

Спустя долгий — почти бесконечный — миг его тело обвивают худые руки. Впервые за долгие годы Цзян Чэна обнимает кто-то, кому он может доверять, кто-то, кого он любит, кто-то, кто готов за него сражаться.

Это совсем не как с Цзинь Лином, который обнимает его, когда ему плохо. В такие мгновения именно Цзян Чэн защищает племянника, сражается за него, оберегает от всего, что захочет ему навредить.

Но Вэй Усянь сражался, чтобы защитить его самого. Вэй Усянь отказался его бросить. Вэй Усянь прикончил Тигра-Губителя.

— Всегда оставляешь меня с носом, — бурчит Цзян Чэн.

— Да с какой вообще стати? — заливисто хохочет Вэй Усянь. — Разве это не глава ордена Цзян ослепил Тигра-Губителя?

— Но именно Вэй Усянь лишил его головы. — Ребра ноют от смеха. Наверное, одно или два из них сломаны.

— Нужно доставить тебя обратно в Пристань Лотоса. Ты весь в крови.

— Какая-то ее часть принадлежит Тигру.

— Мм-хм-м, — соглашается Вэй Усянь снисходительно. — Полагаю, Цзян Чэн не сможет доставить нас сейчас к Цзинь Лину и Лань Сычжую?

— Неа, — говорит Цзян Чэн. Мир вокруг него затягивает чернота.

* * *

Ноги его волочатся по грязи. Кто-то забросил его руку себе на плечо и крепко держит за талию. У Цзян Чэна болит все тело. К поясу приторочены ножны с двумя мечами, Цзыдянь опять стал кольцом и, как всегда, красуется на пальце.

— Вэй Усянь?

Тот, кто его тащит, — Вэй Усянь — согласно мычит, но не перестает брести дальше.

— Знаешь, что-то ты потяжелел.

— Может, это ты теперь слабак.

— Ой, это само собой, — легко признает Вэй Усянь со смешком. — Но ведь и ты теперь стал куда больше. Раньше таскать тебя на руках было плевое дело, теперь — неа.

Цзян Чэну вообще ни к чему, чтобы его таскали. Он — глава ордена Юньмэн Цзян и в одиночку нес все бремя мира с тех пор, как ему едва исполнилось двадцать. За все это время никто не подставил ему плечо, никто не сказал, что поймает, если он оступится.

Но ведь когда тебя несут, когда тебя поддерживают... это не так уж и плохо, ага?

— Ты убил собаку, — говорит он вместо этого.

Хватка Вэй Усяня невольно становится крепче.

— Я даже думать об этом не хочу.

— Тебе нужно... снова начать тренировки... — выдыхает Цзян Чэн. Дыхание сбивается, и говорить совсем нелегко. — Ты был старшим учеником Юньмэн Цзян. Это же стыдоба, если ты не сумеешь даже меча поднять.

— Поднять могу. Я просто не могу на них летать.

— Стыдоба.

— Может, тогда младший соученик преподаст мне пару уроков? — размышляет Вэй Усянь вслух.

— Никакой я тебе не соученик, — не выдерживает Цзян Чэн. Он считался им в прошлом, когда они оба еще были учениками. Тогда ни один, ни второй из них не справлялся с навязанной ролью. Вэй Усянь никогда не вел себя, как сын слуги. Цзян Чэн так и не стал наследником, которого хотел видеть отец. Даже их отношения не вписывались в рамки, определенные иерархией. Цзян Чэн скорей бы умер, чем назвал Вэй Усяня старшим соучеником.

Улыбка Вэй Усяня гаснет, и Цзян Чэн вдруг осознает, какого маху дал. Впервые за много лет их общение было мирным, но Цзян Чэн взял и уничтожил это хрупкое перемирие парой резких слов.

Голова гудит, и он, наверное, все еще не в себе после серьезной кровопотери. Но, вопреки всему, он понимает, что вариантов у него два.

Оставить все как есть и просто наблюдать, как их недолгое перемирие тает, словно темная энергия, вытекшая из мертвой туши Тигра-Губителя.

Или...

— Никакой я тебе не соученик, — повторяет он.

Вэй Усянь тяжело вздыхает.

— Я знаю, просто...

— Я твой брат, — говорит Цзян Чэн.

Вэй Усянь примерзает к земле и разжимает руки. Цзян Чэн соскальзывает вниз и зарывается лицом в грязь.

— Чем я это заслужил, ты... — кое-как поднявшись на ноги, набрасывается он на Вэй Усяня с упреками, а затем замирает и сам.

Вэй Усянь прижимает руки ко рту, глаза его влажно блестят.

— Да что с тобой не так? — спрашивает Цзян Чэн, тон у него острый, словно нож.

Вэй Усянь мотает головой.

— Это ведь не очередная иллюзия? — спрашивает он, хотя явно говорит сам с собой. — Нет, и следов темной энергии тоже нет, я бы почувствовал...

Цзян Чэн переступает на трясущихся ногах, хватает Вэй Усяня за плечи и с силой трясет.

— Завязывай! Я что, похож на гребаный морок?!

На лице Вэй Усяня расцветает хрупкая улыбка.

— Нет. Ты не морок. Ты — мой брат, —говорит он тихо... и обнимает Цзян Чэна.

Цзян Чэн сходит с ума от боли, а еще за последние пару часов пропустил сквозь себя каждую гребаную эмоцию, в которых отказывал себе все эти годы, плюс Вэй Усянь давит на его сломанные ребра. Только поэтому он плачет.

Только поэтому — и никак иначе.

* * *

— Дядя! — совершив ненужный прыжок с Суйхуа, Цзинь Лин делает сальто в воздухе, опускается на траву и мчится к Вэй Усяню и Цзян Чэну, остановившись от них всего в паре шагов.

Цзян Чэн снова висит на Вэй Усяне: тот с трудом волочит его и еле-еле волочится сам. При виде Цзинь Лина и сошедшего позади него на траву Лань Сычжуя оба они вздыхают от облегчения.

— С тобой все хорошо, — выдыхает Цзян Чэн. Нет, он, конечно, знал, что двух Зверей-Губителей на одной горе быть не может, но ведь племянник мог свалиться в какую-нибудь хитрую ловушку, которых в этом гиблом месте пруд пруди.

— Я в порядке?! — ахает Цзинь Лин. — Дядя, ты ужасно выглядишь! Что с тобой стряслось?!

— Ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился, — хмуро отвечает Цзян Чэн, затем, немного помолчав и искоса бросив взгляд на Вэй Усяня, поправляется: — С чем мы бы не справились.

Цзинь Лин фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди:

— Я чуть с ума не сошел!

— А этот племянник и впрямь серьезно воспринимает свой долг перед дядей! — смеется Вэй Усянь.

— Я в порядке, — повторяет Цзян Чэн. Он отстраняется от Вэй Усяня, и его тут же ведет, но Цзинь Лин подхватывает его и не позволяет упасть.

— Ну, дядя, — канючит он, — прекрати получать новые раны! Ну, пожалуйста!

— Не плачь, — Цзян Чэн опускает руку ему на макушку. — Я никуда не денусь.

Лань Сычжуй выходит вперед и отвешивает почтительный полупоклон.

— Старейшина Вэй, вы, кажется, тоже ранены. Может, следует вернуться? Тогда ваши раны подлечат...

— Вернемся все вместе, — решает Цзян Чэн, все еще опираясь на Цзинь Лина. — До Пристани Лотоса ближе, чем до Облачных Глубин.

Уже какое-то время Вэй Усянь был в Юньмэне незваным гостем. Взять к примеру тот раз, когда их заперли: Цзян Чэн буквально пеной исходил из-за того, что Вэй Усянь явился без приглашения. Теперь его переполняют совсем иные чувства, и он представляет, как Вэй Усянь входит во внутренние покои, где должны обитать члены семейства Цзян.

Лань Сычжуй кивает.

— И можно будет послать за Ханьгуан-цзюнем, он наверняка захочет прибыть...

При этих словах Цзян Чэн фыркает. Если ему придется смотреть, как второй молодой господин Лань квохчет над Вэй Усянем, его стошнит. Он уже насмотрелся на это досыта, еще когда они учились в Гусу. А теперь эти двое и вовсе последний стыд растеряли...

— Уверен? — Вэй Усянь смотрит на Цзян Чэна.

Цзян Чэн кривит губы, но в его взгляде больше нет жаркой ярости. Он принял решение, осознал то, что скрывалось в потаенных глубинах его души. Теперь на сердце у него много легче.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Пойдем домой.


End file.
